This Never Happened Before
by Astonishment
Summary: What if Darcy was less guarded at Netherfield? This OOC fanfic, inspired by Paul McCartney, begins during the Bennet sisters' stay at Netherfield.
1. This is the Way It Should Be

**This Never Happened Before**

**Summary:** What if Darcy was less guarded at Netherfield? This OOC fanfic, inspired by Paul McCartney, begins during the Bennet sisters' stay at Netherfield.

**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Jane Austen.

["…Darcy had never been so bewitched by any woman as he was by her. He really believed, that were it not for the inferiority of her connections, he should be in some danger."]*

**Chapter 1: ****This is the Way It Should Be**

Fitzwilliam Darcy sat in his guest chamber at the end of the day, contemplating the bewitching woman who was asleep in a guest chamber, just down the hall at Netherfield. What was it about her that had captured his imagination so successfully? – he wondered. She was beautiful, to be sure, despite his first impression; however, he had met many beautiful women in the past – women who were much better suited to be considered a likely match. But none of those women had ever invaded his thoughts and dreams the way Miss Elizabeth Bennet had done. She had been staying with the Bingleys the past few days, tending to her sister who was recuperating from a bad cold. The tenderness and loving care that she had shown her sister had illustrated her kind temperament, despite the witty, sarcastic barbs that she had frequently directed towards him. Normally, he would have been affronted by her impertinent remarks but she delivered them with such sweetness that it could only be perceived as playful banter. No woman of the Ton would even consider insulting him with the playful tone that Elizabeth had employed on many occasions; all they ever did was unquestionably agree with him, to the point of absurdity. Even Caroline Bingley was guilty of that annoying tactic.

Thinking back to the night they met, he now regretted that he had not danced with Elizabeth. Certainly he had never danced with a woman who had displayed such unreserved delight as he had observed on that evening. Of course, at the time, he thought her lack of reserve reflected poorly on her character; however, now that he had spent more time in her company, he found her mannerisms to be absolutely charming. Dances and balls had always been a source of displeasure for him; being an unmarried man of fortune, he was expected to dance with every insipid maiden in attendance. They all complimented and flattered him with abandon; much to his dismay. Elizabeth, of course, had never condescended to pay him a single compliment, and he found that he could not be more pleased.

His contradicting opinions on the young lady were a source of confusion to him. First he found her to be unacceptable but now he found her to be the most extraordinary woman of his acquaintance. How had she managed to vex him so? She had neither connections nor fortune and her family members were quite ridiculous; certainly a match with her was quite impossible. But when she gazed at him with her remarkable eyes and teasing smile, no other woman in the world could match her. Resigning himself to another sleepless night, he wished he had the forethought to bring a book with him before he retired for the evening.

~~oo~~

Elizabeth Bennet worried as she watched her sister's fitful slumber. Jane had taken ill after she had been caught in a downpour on her way to Netherfield. She had begged her Mama to allow Jane to take the carriage, but aware of the approaching storm and thinking herself quite clever, Mama had insisted that Jane travel the three miles to Netherfield on horseback. Having a new bachelor in the neighborhood was too much of a temptation for her poor Mama; the approaching storm would force her daughter to spend the night in the company of Mr. Bingley, who, of course, would fall madly in love with her and a wedding would naturally follow. Of course, Jane arrived soaked to the skin, needing immediate attention by the lady of the house and the local apothecary. She had slept poorly last night and had dozed off for only a few hours during the day; now even with the aid of the apothecary's remedy, her feverish sleep afforded her little comfort. Mr. Bingley had kindly invited Elizabeth to stay and tend to Jane as she recovered. There was nothing that Elizabeth would not do for her dearest sister and she could not rest knowing that Jane was suffering.

Of course, this involved subjecting herself to the scorn and disapproval of both Miss Caroline Bingley and Mr. Darcy; she supposed that she would never meet with the approval of either. Being a country girl, she had simple tastes and preferences which seemed to meet with the disapproval of her London acquaintances. Miss Bingley had treated her as though she was a competitor for the affections of Mr. Darcy, wrinkling her nose whenever she spoke to Elizabeth; the gentleman had only regarded her with distain, casting disapproving glances in her direction at every opportunity. However, poor Miss Bingley's jealousy was all for naught; from the first moment of their acquaintance, Mr. Darcy had made his opinion of Elizabeth perfectly clear: she was not handsome enough to tempt him. This suited Elizabeth perfectly since he was the most conceited and arrogant man of her acquaintance. However, this was just a temporary inconvenience; as soon as Jane was feeling well again, they would both return to their simple lives at home, away from negative influences.

She had finished reading the book she had borrowed from Mr. Bingley's library and longed for another book to divert her attention. Surely she could run down to the library, select a new book and return undetected, she thought. Considering the lateness of the hour, she confidently assumed that the other residents of the house were asleep and would never know of her midnight escapade. She listened at the door for any signs of movement and hearing none, opened the door to inspect the hallway and was relieved to find nothing but silence. With candle in hand, she slipped out into the hall, closed the door and quickly descended the stairs to the library. She perused the shelves and found the variety quite disappointing. Certainly there must be _something_ here that she had not already read, she thought. She continued her search, holding the candle aloft and reading the titles.

~~oo~~

Darcy abandoned his futile attempt to sleep, left his chamber and made his way to the library. His astonishment was great when he discovered Miss Elizabeth searching the shelves, looking quite fetching in her night clothes and long plait, her face illuminated by the light of a single candle. "Miss Elizabeth!" he exclaimed. When she reacted with alarm, he became instantly aware of the impropriety of their unintended meeting: "I apologize for trespassing on your solitude. I gather we are in similar pursuits," he said, gazing into her incredible eyes. She cast her eyes down and he averted his own, knowing that their attire and closeness was a breach of propriety.

"I shall leave you to find your book, Mr. Darcy," she said with a quick curtsy and started for the door.

"No please Miss Elizabeth, I should not wish you to leave without a book. Shall I make a suggestion?" he asked, fully knowing that he should not linger there with her but helpless to do otherwise.

"Please do not trouble yourself, Sir," she told him, eager to get away as quickly as possible.

"It is no trouble at all, Miss Elizabeth," he replied, searching for the title he had recently seen there. He located the recent publication and handed it to her, hoping that it would meet with her approval.

She was startled at the selection he had made. "Oh yes, that is an excellent choice! I have wanted to read this novel for months," she exclaimed with an appreciative smile. He gazed at her for a long moment and she cast her eyes down, feeling his distain most severely. "I am sorry that I do not meet with your approval, Mr. Darcy," she whispered.

His astonishment was great! "What do you mean?" he asked. "You could never do other than meet with my approval," he said, attempting to reassure her.

She gazed directly into his eyes and replied: "When we first met, you said that I was not handsome enough."

He was instantly seized with mortification and reached for her hand; however, she was still holding the candle and the book and made no effort to relinquish either object. "Miss Elizabeth, you must allow me to apologize for that remark," he humbly told her. "It was made in haste and I have since come to realize that quite the opposite is true. You are in fact quite beautiful. I beg your forgiveness," he said, bowing deeply, still holding on to his candle. He noticed her reluctance and hesitation. "You must have thought me devoid of every proper feeling," he told her, deeply ashamed. She kept her eyes cast down and merely nodded in response. "I have since come to regret not dancing with you that evening, Miss Elizabeth. Your liveliness and sparkling personality have quite captured my attentions, which I fear have been too marked to have been mistaken," he admitted, hoping that she would realize the depth of his affections.

She nodded, "I have noticed your attentions, Mr. Darcy, but I thought your gazes reflected your disapproval of me."

"_Disapproval?"_ he asked incredulously. He placed the candle on a nearby table. "Then, I fear you _have_ mistaken me, Miss Elizabeth, for you have _captivated_ me; your eyes, your smile, your laugh, your lively personality, your sharp wit – I have never met anyone like you. I am… _enchanted_," he said wistfully, gazing at her more intently.

"Mr. Darcy," she whispered, looking down at her feet and hoping that he could not see how deeply she was blushing.

Determined that she should know immediately how much he admired her, he continued: "Even now, with your hair down, in the light of the candles, you have never looked lovelier, in my estimation."

She gazed up at him with a new perspective. Is this the man that she had thought to be arrogant and conceited? The man who had gazed at her so intently? Could she have mistaken the meaning behind those gazes? Was it admiration that he had displayed instead of disapproval? Certainly at this moment, there was no question of his regard in his eyes, which searched hers with longing.

"Please say that you have forgiven me, Miss Elizabeth," he beseeched her.

She smiled a guilty smile. "Yes, Mr. Darcy, I shall forgive you on the condition that you forgive _me_ for my bold and outspoken manners," she replied, recalling some of the recent barbs she had thrown in his direction.

Her enchanting manners brought a smile to his face. "There is nothing to forgive, Miss Elizabeth," he said as he took the candle and the book she had been holding, placed them on the table and grasped her hands. "This has never happened to me before," he told her.

"What is that?" she asked.

"I am _so_ enchanted by you. I find that I can think of little else, you have so captured my imagination," he admitted.

"I would think that Miss Bingley would have claimed that honor by now, Mr. Darcy," she said with a teasing smile.

He loved her teasing nature. "No, I dare say she has _not_; despite her many attempts, she has never inspired anything in me other than avoidance," he told her, still holding her hands.

Unable to resist, she asked: "And what have I inspired, Mr. Darcy, if I may ask?"

He had no need to contemplate his response, he knew immediately: "The future, Miss Elizabeth. I see the future when I look into your eyes."

She now found herself in a very precarious situation. Being alone with a man could be perilous, even if the man in question was charming, handsome and apparently love-stricken. "That is a very pretty speech, Mr. Darcy, but I fear that I have lingered too long unchaperoned with you," she cautioned.

He could not disagree with her. "Yes, of course, you are quite right; we have broken propriety but please do not leave just yet. Would you consider entering into a courtship with me?" he asked.

She looked into his eyes, now unmistakably filled with admiration. Her mind reeled; in the span of a few minutes he had changed, in her estimation, from a critic to an admirer. He had not yet released her hands nor was she inclined to release his. If a courtship with him would be half as wonderful as the past few minutes had been, she would certainly achieve her lifelong dream; to marry for love. "Yes, Mr. Darcy, I will agree to a courtship."

He released her hands and wrapped his arms around her, inhaling her lavender scented hair and sighing deeply. They stood there, in an embrace, in their night clothes, alone in the middle of the night. Certainly if anyone were to encounter them in such a compromising position, it would do scandalous harm to her reputation. However, he had no doubt that she was the woman he had been searching for. Since they had already broken every rule of propriety, he lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers; a small, tender kiss to seal their agreement. She smiled up at him and glowed from within. He captured her lips once again and all of his reserve melted away as he explored her hungrily, passionately. When he ended the kiss, he held her close and told her: "This is the way it should be. _You_, in my arms; _you_, in my dreams; _you_, in my heart; _you_, in my life. This is the way it should be," he told her, burying his face into her hair and reveling in the closeness of her. "I shall speak to your father in the morning," he whispered.

~~The End~~

(Dear Readers, this fluffy one-shot was inspired by the 2006 movie, The Lake House, with Keanu Reeves and Sandra Bullock; the scene where they dance to the McCartney song, then share a smoldering kiss!)

*** **_Pride & Prejudice_, Chapter 10, Jane Austen, 1813. (Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from that masterpiece.)

"_This Never Happened Before__",_ Paul McCartney, Chaos and Creation in the Backyard, 2005

**This Never Happened Before**  
I'm very sure, this never happened to me before  
I met you and now I'm sure  
This never happened before

Now I see, this is the way it's supposed to be  
I met you and now I see  
This is the way it should be

This is the way it should be, for lovers  
They shouldn't go it alone  
It's not so good when you're on your own

So come to me, now we can be what we want to be  
I love you and now I see  
This is the way it should be  
This is the way it should be

This is the way it should be, for lovers  
They shouldn't go it alone  
It's not so good when you're on your own

I'm very sure, this never happened to me before  
I met you and now I'm sure  
This never happened before (This never happened before)  
This never happened before (This never happened before)  
This never happened before (This never happened before)  
This never happened before


	2. This is NOT the Way It Should Be

**This Never Happened Before**

**Chapter 2: ****This is NOT the Way It Should Be**

(Dear Readers, Thank you so much for your lovely reviews. I concede to your demands and have continued the story with full expectations of the promised reviews and girly-squeals!)

**(Previously: **Darcy and Elizabeth shared an intimate encounter in the Netherfield library where they agreed to begin a courtship.)

"**ELIZA BENNET!"** Caroline Bingley screeched. **"I must ****insist**** that you release Mr. Darcy this instant!"** she demanded. _"That country chit has her arms around __my__ Mr. Darcy!"_ she silently steamed.

Darcy and Elizabeth were shocked by Caroline's sudden appearance and they instantly jumped away from each other; Darcy fumed with anger while Elizabeth hung her head in shame. Caroline rushed to Darcy's side and took hold of his arm. "Oh, Mr. Darcy! I cannot begin to express my mortification at what has transpired here; to think that a wanton woman has used her arts and allurements against you in my home where you are an honored guest – it is more embarrassment than I can endure!" she cried, knowing that Eliza was responsible for the scandalous behavior she had just witnessed. "I shall have her removed immediately!" she exclaimed. _"I should have removed her earlier,"_ she thought, chiding herself for allowing another woman to come between her and her future husband.

"Removed!" Elizabeth repeated incredulously. "Certainly you must not be serious!" she exclaimed.

"Indeed, I most certainly am serious!" Caroline insisted. "A woman of your caliber is not welcome in my home, Eliza Bennet. Just think of the scandal that you might have brought upon poor Mr. Darcy with your wanton behavior!" she shouted.

"Please stop shouting this instant, Miss Bingley!" Darcy demanded. "I can assure you that there is no scandal," he told her.

"No, I quite agree with you, Mr. Darcy," Caroline replied. "You should not be forced to make amends for Eliza's indiscretions and repair her reputation, which she has most certainly tarnished of her own free will!" she insisted. "I am the only witness to her shocking behavior and I assure you that I shall never mention a word about it!" she told Darcy. _"Certainly not!"_ she thought. _"As soon as Eliza is gone, Mr. Darcy will be free to return his attentions to __me__, make me an offer and make all my dreams come true!"_ she speculated, already feeling relieved.

Darcy shook his head. "You mistake me, Miss Bingley. Miss Elizabeth has not behaved improperly or 'tarnished her reputation'," he told her. "Miss Elizabeth and I have come to an understanding and have agreed to begin a courtship," he explained. "I take full responsibility for any impropriety that occurred here this evening; Miss Elizabeth has conducted herself with the utmost modesty. I apologize to you both and assure you that it will not happen again," he said, while looking directly at Elizabeth, who was now smiling at him with sparkling eyes.

Caroline stared at him with her mouth agape. "Courtship?" she whispered, not believing her own ears. _"Courtship?"_ she silently wondered, not believing her own eyes as she watched him take Eliza's hand and gaze into her eyes. _"How did this happen under my own roof?"_

"Miss Elizabeth, perhaps you should retire for the evening," he suggested as he bowed over her hand, kissed it and stood away from her. Elizabeth gratefully took her leave of them and returned to her chamber, leaving the candle and the book behind. "I will also retire now, Miss Bingley," he told her. "I have a busy day ahead of me as I intend to call on Mr. Bennet in the morning and ask for his permission to court his most excellent daughter," he explained, hoping that this would put an end to whatever schemes she had planned for him. He grasped a candle, took his leave and returned to his chamber leaving Caroline alone in the library.

"Most excellent daughter, indeed," Caroline said aloud, to the empty room. This was not supposed to happen. For the past two years, she had planned so carefully and given Mr. Darcy every possible indication that she was open to his attentions. They had only been in the country for one short month and she had already lost him to a simple country chit; a girl with no beauty, no fashion, no connections, no fortune and no accomplishments. How Mr. Darcy would prefer a talentless, uneducated, vulgar country girl over a sophisticated woman with her refined accomplishments was beyond comprehension. She resolved to cut her losses and return to Town as soon as possible.

~~oo~~

Elizabeth closed the door to her chamber and breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing Jane sleeping comfortably. This had most certainly been the most amazing day of her life, she thought as she slipped into bed. How Mr. Darcy, of all people, could have become the most charming gentleman of her acquaintance was beyond all imaginings. Certainly she had previously vowed to loathe him for all eternity; but oh! – how could that even be possible? He was so handsome and amiable, his eyes were so intense, his arms were so strong and his kisses…. She had never been kissed before tonight; she had tried to imagine what her first kiss would be like, but never in her imagination had it been like Mr. Darcy's kisses. They started warm and tender, and then increased in intensity until she was nearly senseless! He had promised that he would not kiss her again but she hoped beyond hope that this was untrue! Certainly he would kiss her again; he must kiss her again for how would she live without his kisses? She fell asleep dreaming about kissing the wonderful Mr. Darcy.

~~oo~~

Darcy extinguished the candle in his chamber and recalled the night's events; a nearly perfect night, he thought, except for Caroline's intrusion. That was definitely not supposed to happen. He had not predicted that she would be about that late at night; he shuddered to think what would have happened if Elizabeth had not been in the library. Would Caroline have attempted to lure him into a compromising position? – he wondered. He knew she was capable of such a scheme. Certainly it had been the one thing that he had feared with regard to her; he knew that she was desperate to receive an offer from him. He laughed out loud; Caroline actually criticized Elizabeth for using her 'arts and allurements' against him when she had been guilty of the same ploy herself; fawning over his handwriting and complimenting his sister's accomplishments. But he had successfully avoided her and was one step closer to winning the hand of the woman of his dreams. Tomorrow morning, he would visit Longbourn and request Mr. Bennet's consent to court his daughter. No! – he realized; this morning he would call on Mr. Bennet! He would certainly get no sleep until then; he knew he needed to sufficiently prepare for his request to the country gentleman, but his thoughts quickly returned to the object of his desire and he drifted off to sleep dreaming of Elizabeth.

He awoke with a start the next morning! Checking his pocket watch he groaned when he learned that he had overslept; it was past ten o'clock and he had yet to bathe, shave and dress. He rang impatiently for his valet, who promptly appeared and helped him prepare for his visit to Longbourn. He must appear to his best advantage and requested his blue coat, hoping that Elizabeth would approve. Having no time to break his fast, he requested that his horse be readied for his earliest possible departure and rushed below stairs. Learning that neither his hosts nor Elizabeth had yet arisen, he left word with a footman to inform Charles that he would be calling on Longbourn and returning in the afternoon. He left Netherfield with all due haste, arrived at Longbourn within minutes and was admitted to the study by a servant.

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy! To what do I owe the honor of your visit this morning?" Mr. Bennet asked cheerfully, inviting the young man in and offering him a cup of coffee.

"Mr. Bennet, I have come to request your permission to court your daughter," Darcy told him proudly.

Mr. Bennet became suddenly serious: "I see, and which daughter has captured your attention, if I may ask?"

Darcy noticed the change in his demeanor but pressed on enthusiastically. "Miss Elizabeth, Sir. She has most successfully captured my attention, to be sure," he said with a smile.

Mr. Bennet tilted his head and observed the young man before him. "Hmmm, Elizabeth, you say?" he asked. Darcy smiled and nodded proudly. "Is this the same Elizabeth Bennet who was not handsome enough to tempt you and with whom you refused to dance at the Meryton Assembly – because, of course, it would not do to give consequence to a woman who had been slighted by other men?" he asked with an arched brow. "That same Elizabeth?" he repeated.

Darcy became alarmed:_ "Oh dear, this is not going at all the way it was supposed to!" he thought_. "Sir, let me begin by apologizing to you for my insensitive and insupportable remarks and behavior on that evening," he humbly stated. "I have already apologized to Miss Elizabeth for my actions and told her that I would also offer the same apologies to you. I sincerely regret my remarks and my sullen attitude and have nothing to say in my own defense, other than I am a fool," he said, hoping to appease the older man.

"A fool you say? And why would I want a fool to court my precious daughter, Mr. Darcy?" Mr. Bennet replied.

"_Oh dear! Perhaps I should have planned better for this meeting,"_ Darcy realized, quite taken aback by his beloved's father. "Mr. Bennet – Sir – your excellent daughter has captured my attentions unlike any woman that I have ever met. As you can well imagine, being a man of fortune, I have been the desire of many a match-making Mama in London and balls are their favorite stalking grounds; however none of their daughters has captivated me the way your daughter has done. I admire her not only for her beauty, which she has in abundance, but also for her sharp mind, quick wit, impertinent opinion and tender devotion to her family. I have a young, impressionable sister and it is my desire to marry a woman who will be a positive influence on Georgiana and my future children," he explained, hoping that he had adequately presented his case.

"I see," replied Mr. Bennet, folding his hands in front of him and staring intently at Darcy. "Has my Elizabeth agreed to this courtship, Mr. Darcy?" he asked.

"She has, Sir," he replied, feeling a dryness in his throat and a dull headache. "We agreed just last night that I should call on you this morning to request your consent," he said, feeling a flush come over him as he recalled their awkward encounter with Caroline. He fidgeted with his cravat, silently cursing his valet for tying it too tightly.

Noticing the younger man's discomfort, Mr. Bennet was suspicious. "What are you not telling me, Mr. Darcy?" he asked. "I suspect that there may be more to the story than you have already presented," he said.

"_Oh dear! The man's powers of observation are absolutely occult!"_ he thought with alarm. "Well, yes, there is something, but first I must caution you not to be alarmed, Sir." Darcy hesitantly began.

"Perhaps, I should be the judge of what I find to be alarming where my unmarried daughters are concerned, Mr. Darcy," he told the younger man, in no uncertain terms.

"_Oh dear!"_ The possibility of being less than forthcoming with this man was absolutely not an option, Darcy concluded. "After Elizabeth and I came to an understanding, we were discovered in somewhat of a compromising position by Miss Bingley," he admitted.

Mr. Bennet slammed his fist down on the desk and jumped to his feet, his face beet red! **"Sir, have you taken advantage of my precious daughter!"** he shouted in a commanding tone.

Startled beyond all comprehension, Darcy also jumped to his feet to defend himself and Elizabeth: "No Sir, I assure you, I have not! When Miss Elizabeth agreed to our courtship, we embraced and then I took the liberty of kissing her, but that is all, I assure you most emphatically Sir!" he told the furious gentleman. "Miss Bingley observed our embrace and accused Elizabeth of using her arts and allurements against me, but I explained that her accusation was unfounded."

Mr. Bennet appeared to be just as angry as before, but less beet red. He moved to the window and began to pace back and forth, contemplating what he had just learned. After a few minutes, he stopped pacing to address Darcy: "You must marry Elizabeth immediately, of course!" he said.

"Sir, I would like nothing more than to marry Miss Elizabeth as quickly as possible, however, I fear that forcing her into a speedy marriage would damage her reputation far more than a stolen kiss or embrace," he explained. "Elizabeth had a very poor opinion of me until last night. Would she not benefit from a courtship and engagement so she can become better acquainted with me prior to marriage?" he asked, trying to reason with the older man.

Mr. Bennet returned to pacing in front of the windows for a few minutes more and finally stopped to address Darcy again: "Yes, you have presented a valid point, but what of Miss Bingley? Will she not relay her observations to others?" he asked.

"Miss Bingley has had her hopes disappointed by my attentions to Miss Elizabeth. I doubt that she would admit to anyone that she has lost the object of her schemes for the past two years. But I will take your concerns to heart and speak to her myself to ensure her silence," he offered.

"Yes, if you would arrange that, I will allow a short courtship – one month shall we say? Then you must announce your engagement and the banns must be read, with the wedding following immediately after," Mr. Bennet said, with conviction.

"Yes, Sir! Thank you, Sir! I thank you most heartily!" Darcy said enthusiastically, shaking Mr. Bennet's hand most vigorously, pleased beyond all imagination.

"And in the meantime, you must be chaperoned at all times. You are never to be alone with my daughter again until you are married! I hope I have made myself quite clear, Mr. Darcy!" he insisted.

"Perfectly clear, Sir," Darcy said with a sigh of relief, shaking the older man's hand again and again, unable to contain his smile.

"Alright, then! Let us have coffee, shall we? You look absolutely parched!" Mr. Bennet told him with a sly smile.

(**Author's Note:** OK Readers! This is now officially a story. I have no idea where we are going, but let's go there together, shall we?)


	3. It's Not So Good When You're on Your Own

**This Never Happened Before**

**Chapter 3: ****It's Not So Good When You're on Your Own**

**(Previously: **Darcy and Elizabeth were discovered by a furious Caroline Bingley. Darcy received Mr. Bennet's consent to court Elizabeth.)

The next morning, Elizabeth and Jane awoke early in their Netherfield guest chamber and discussed Elizabeth's midnight trip to the library, including her new courtship and Darcy's kisses. "Oh Elizabeth, was it terribly romantic?" Jane asked.

Elizabeth glowed with warmth from the memory of his kisses. "Yes, it was very romantic," she sighed.

"How did he declare himself?" Jane asked, curious to know more details. Elizabeth considered this question and was unable to recall exactly how Darcy had declared himself; she pondered quietly for a few moments. "He did declare himself, did he not?" Jane asked, suddenly concerned.

"Of course! – Well, I am sure he meant to – Oh dear! – He did not actually declare himself, Jane! What am I to do? It was everyway implied but never spoken. He said he was enchanted and captivated but nothing more," she said with alarm.

"Do not fret, dearest, he shall do so in due time," Jane reassured her.

Elizabeth was distraught: "He shall?" she asked, wondering if she had foolishly allowed herself to be swept away by Mr. Darcy.

Jane nodded and smiled: "I am certain of it," she told her sister, squeezing her hand.

"_Yes, but when?"_ she wondered.

There was a knock at the door and a maid entered: "Miss Elizabeth, you are needed at home immediately. Your father's driver is waiting to collect you."

Elizabeth kissed her sister's forehead: "Papa wants to discuss the courtship. I shall return quickly, I promise," she said as she collected her shawl.

"Tell Papa that we shall return home tomorrow," Jane instructed her. Elizabeth went below stairs and boarded the carriage which drove immediately to Longbourn.

~~oo~~

Darcy returned to Netherfield, brought his horse to the stable and immediately went in search of Caroline, to put Mr. Bennet's fears to rest. He found her and her sister Louisa in the drawing room, practicing the piano-forte. "Miss Bingley, I wonder if I might have a word with you," he asked her. He escorted her to the opposite end of the room, in full view of Louisa, and addressed her quietly: "Miss Bingley, I wonder if you have mentioned last evening's events to anyone," he inquired discreetly.

"No Mr. Darcy, I have not mentioned it to anyone, not even my dear sister and certainly not my dear brother; he would be furious if he knew of it!" she whispered angrily.

Darcy made a note to speak to Charles. "And may I depend on your discretion, never to mention it to anyone?" he asked.

"Yes, you may depend on it, Mr. Darcy. I shall never mention Eliza Bennet's name again, to be sure," she snarled. She turned on her heel and returned to the piano bench and started to pound on the keys, dramatically playing a funeral dirge. Darcy chuckled at her choice of music, went in search of Charles and found him in the study. "Good Morning, Charles!" Darcy greeted his friend cheerfully.

"Darcy! What has you in such a good mood this morning?" Charles asked.

"I have had a most productive morning, Charles, and I shall be dining at Longbourn tomorrow evening to make a special announcement," he told his friend.

Charles was intrigued: "An announcement? Are you leaving Hertfordshire?" he asked.

"No Charles, I am courting Miss Elizabeth," he said with a broad smile.

"Courting? Congratulations, old man! I suspected that you were besotted with her!" Charles said, slapping him on the back and shaking his hand.

Darcy was displeased: "Besotted! Certainly not! I have always conducted myself with the utmost reserve, Charles!" he insisted.

"Ha!" Charles chortled. "You could hardly stop staring at Miss Elizabeth! I would not have noticed if Miss Bennet had been in the room, for I certainly would have been employed in the same occupation; but since she was upstairs, I observed you most carefully. You are undeniably besotted with her; but when did you declare yourself? I noticed no intimate encounters," he wondered aloud.

"It was yesterday in the library," Darcy replied.

"You old dog! You were alone with her in the library?" he asked.

"Yes, but I would appreciate it if you would not mention it to anyone – it was – late," he suggested.

Charles nodded: "I see – so you declared yourself last night?" he asked again.

Darcy became perturbed: "Yes…," then recalled the encounter with Elizabeth. "No – I thought I did but…" he raked his fingers through his hair and paced in front of the windows.

Charles was confused by his friend's erratic behavior: "So you did not declare yourself?" he asked with concern.

Darcy continued to pace in front of the windows: "Charles, how could I have been so foolish?" he asked, recalling his conversation with Mr. Bennet. _"I should not be so surprised. I actually acknowledged that I am a fool,"_ he thought. "I must remedy that oversight immediately," he said.

"Besotted!" Bingley told him with a grin. "But worry not, we are all fools in love!" he told Darcy, thinking of his own sweet angel; _"I must ensure that I do not make that same mistake," _he noted. "I have asked Caroline to plan a ball here at Netherfield. We shall both have the opportunity to dance with the Bennet sisters," he told Darcy.

Mrs. Nicholls appeared in the doorway of the study. "Mr. Bingley, Miss Bennet is feeling much better today and shall join you for dinner this evening," she announced.

Bingley was overjoyed: "Oh that is wonderful news, thank you, Mrs. Nicholls," he exclaimed.

Darcy addressed the housekeeper: "Is Miss Elizabeth about, Mrs. Nicholls?" he asked her.

"No, Mr. Darcy. Miss Elizabeth was summoned to Longbourn this morning at the request of her father," she explained.

Darcy smiled contentedly: "Yes, of course, Mrs. Nicholls, thank you very much indeed," he replied enthusiastically. He walked away with a spring in his step. Mr. Bennet obviously wanted to confirm Elizabeth's version of their story. She would be back in no time, he realized. He busied himself with the morning newspaper and was halfway through it when a carriage entered the driveway; Mr. Bennet had apparently sent Elizabeth back with a driver. _"How odd,"_ he thought as he observed the approaching carriage; _"Elizabeth is wearing her sister's black coat and bonnet. But no matter, she is beautiful no matter what color she wears._" When she dismounted the carriage, Darcy was there to greet her; however his astonishment was great when he discovered that Mary had arrived instead of Elizabeth. "Miss Mary!" he exclaimed. "Is Miss Elizabeth unwell?" he asked with alarm, fearing the worst.

"No Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth is quite well. My father has sent me in her place to tend to Jane," Mary explained.

Darcy was thunderstruck! He instantly realized that Mr. Bennet had separated them! It seemed that Elizabeth's father was true to his word when he insisted that they should never be alone again.

A footman collected Mary's trunk and brought it inside. Darcy offered his arm and escorted Mary into the house and up to Jane's chamber. He entered his own chamber and collapsed into a chair, feeling crestfallen. He would not see his beloved again this evening, as he had hoped. He had so enjoyed her playful banter and soft kisses and now he would have neither.

But how did she feel about being forced to marry him?-he wondered. Certainly she would not be pleased. He resolved to properly declare himself, propose to her, and give her the opportunity to accept him. He was sure that she would prefer that instead of being forced into marriage for the sake of propriety.

~~oo~~

Elizabeth stood before her father in his study. "But Papa, I must return to Netherfield to tend to Jane!" Elizabeth insisted.

"You just told me that Jane is nearly recovered! I am certain that Mary will take perfectly excellent care of Jane until tomorrow," he maintained.

"Did you speak to Mr. Darcy?" she asked.

"Yes Lizzy and that is precisely why I have removed you from Netherfield. I insisted that you should be married immediately." Elizabeth gasped with alarm. "However," he continued, "Mr. Darcy convinced me to allow a short courtship instead of rushing you into marriage, so that you may become better acquainted before we announce your engagement." Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. "However, there shall be no more _encounters_ with Mr. Darcy until you are married. Until then, you must have at least one sister with you at all times – including your morning walks. Are we understood?" he asked sternly.

"Yes, Papa," she agreed, knowing it would be futile to argue further with him. She returned to her chamber knowing that there was no way to communicate with Darcy. She would be unable to explain why she had left. _"What he must think of me!"_ she lamented, _"coming home without taking proper leave of my hosts – and most importantly Mr. Darcy!"_

~~oo~~

Mary entered Jane's guest chamber, much to Jane's surprise. "Hello Mary! Is Elizabeth with you?" she inquired.

"No, Papa asked me to come in her place and bring you a gown to wear tomorrow. He offered no explanation," Mary replied.

"I believe I know the reason; Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy have reached an understanding," Mary said with a happy smile.

"Mr. Darcy?" Mary asked, quite confused.

"Yes! I agree that it is quite unbelievable but he is not as disagreeable as we have previously thought!" The girls chatted happily, catching up on the latest news and eagerly speculating what would happen next.

Jane and Mary entered the drawing room at the appointed hour and were warmly greeted by their host: "Miss Bennet, I am exceedingly glad to see you so well recovered!" he told Jane. "Miss Mary, how delighted we are that you are joining us this evening!" he exclaimed, pleased beyond all reason. Caroline merely sniffed at her brother's over-exuberance and said nothing.

"I apologize for imposing on you for so long, Mr. Bingley," Jane demurred. "We did not intend to trespass on your kind hospitality for so many days."

Jane was assured that it was no imposition at all and that she and her sisters were all welcome to come to Netherfield at any time. "I regret that Miss Elizabeth will not be joining us this evening," he told Mary.

"Yes, I am sure she regrets her absence as well but we shall all see her in the morning at Sunday services," Mary told him with enthusiasm and Charles was pleased that Darcy's separation from Elizabeth would be short. Caroline sniffed and scowled. Charles built up the fire to ensure that Jane would not feel a chill and instructed a footman to do the same in the dining room. When dinner was ready, he offered his arm to Jane and escorted her into the dining room.

"_Now who is besotted, Charles?"_ thought Darcy. "Miss Mary, may I escort you into the dining room," Darcy asked as he bowed and offered his arm, ignoring Caroline.

"Yes," Caroline exclaimed, grasping Darcy's other arm, "let us all go in to dinner, shall we?" she suggested as the three walked into the dining room, followed by the Hursts. Charles positioned Jane right next to him and Darcy positioned Mary next to him, which left Caroline and the Hursts to sit on the opposite side of the table. Darcy enjoyed watching Charles acting like a fool in love; seeing to Jane's every need and ensuring her comfort throughout the meal. _"Certainly I did not conduct myself in the same fashion," _he thought. He found Mary to be a quiet dinner companion and did his best to include her in the conversation; unfortunately she seemed to be well-versed only on Fordyce, which Darcy had heard frequently at church, but had never taken the time to read.

After dinner, Charles expressed to the other gentlemen that he wished to join the ladies as soon as possible, so they lingered in the dining room for one short drink and made their way to the drawing room. Once again, Charles employed himself by seeing to Jane's comfort and positioning himself next to her. He whispered to her: "It is my intention to stay close to you during the course of the evening. I hope that you do not mind receiving my attentions, Miss Bennet. You have been locked away far too long and it is my greatest hope to become better acquainted with you," he told her quietly.

Jane blushed and gazed into his eyes. "I am pleased to receive your attentions, Mr. Bingley," she replied with a smile.

Darcy did his best to keep the other guests entertained while Charles was otherwise occupied. "Miss Bingley, will you honor us with a selection on the piano-forte?" he asked his hostess.

"With pleasure, Mr. Darcy," Caroline replied as she sat at the instrument and played another funeral dirge. Darcy smiled with amusement: _"She certainly has a flair for the dramatic,"_ he thought as a morbid atmosphere crept into the room. Mr. Hurst rolled his eyes at Darcy who returned his sentiments with a wink.

Noticing that Charles was oblivious to the morose mood in the room, Louisa walked over to the piano-forte and put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Caroline, certainly you can find a more uplifting selection to play for us," she insisted as her sister finally stopped playing the dirge.

"No Louisa, I believe not; I feel no inspiration at present," she said, moving away from the piano-forte and sitting next to Mary.

"Perhaps Miss Mary would honor us with a selection," Darcy suggested.

"Oh yes, I shall do my best but I fear that I lack the accomplishments of Miss Bingley," Mary replied as she went to the piano-forte and played a lively Scottish air. Mr. Hurst seized the opportunity, bowed to his wife and led her in a reel across the floor.

When Charles noticed this, he offered Jane his hand, which was accepted and they joined in the dance, which left Darcy and Caroline still seated. He rose to offer his hand to Caroline but he was rebuffed: "No thank you Mr. Darcy, I am not inclined to dance this evening," she told him with an angry smile.

Jane quickly begged to be excused from the dance, fearing that she would over-exert herself after being idle for so many days and they sat down again near the fire while Charles draped a blanket around her shoulders and ordered hot tea.

"It is stiflingly hot in this room, is it not?" Caroline exclaimed to no one in particular, perturbed that all of the attention had been diverted elsewhere. Darcy hid his amusement behind a stony façade.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please forgive any OOC or off-canon references! Thank you for your lovely comments and reviews!)


	4. This is the Way

**This Never Happened Before**

**Chapter 4: ****This is the Way**

**(Previously: **Darcy and Elizabeth were separated by Mr. Bennet and Charles spent an evening in the company of Jane.)

Sunday morning, the residents of Netherfield joined the residents of Longbourn to attend Sunday services. Afterwards, they all greeted each other outside the church. Lydia took the opportunity to remind Mr. Bingley that he had promised a ball and that she would be most displeased if the event did not take place. Charles assured her that the plans were presently underway; he glanced at Caroline who rolled her eyes and looked away.

Elizabeth approached Charles and Caroline: "Mr. Bingley and Miss Bingley, I thank you most heartily for your gracious hospitality during our stay at Netherfield. Jane's recovery has progressed most successfully thanks to your kind attentions," she said with a warm smile. Caroline wrinkled her nose and gave a short curtsey in response.

"You are most welcome, indeed, Miss Elizabeth. I am exceeding glad that Miss Bennet has recovered so well," Charles replied, sincerely relieved that Jane was no longer ill, even though she would no longer be staying at Netherfield.

"Mr. Darcy, it is a pleasure to see you this morning," Elizabeth told Darcy with a happy smile, refusing to allow her Papa to know how disappointed she had been at their separation.

While Mr. Bennet was busy greeting neighbors, Darcy whispered to Elizabeth: "Do you have a handkerchief, Miss Elizabeth?" and she confirmed that she did. "Would you mind dropping it so I may retrieve it for you?" he whispered with a smile. Elizabeth thought this an odd request but pulled her handkerchief from her pocket, discreetly dabbed her nose, which was perfectly dry at that moment, and let it slip through her fingers. They both watched as it fluttered to the ground.

"Allow me," Darcy said as he quickly retrieved the wayward handkerchief and placed it into her hand, squeezing her hand gently with both of his hands and gazing into her eyes.

She was mesmerized by the intensity of his gaze and the warmth of his hands. "Thank you, Mr. Darcy," she whispered, unable to divert her eyes from his smoldering gaze.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Elizabeth," he said, releasing her hands.

"Mr. Darcy!" Mr. Bennet called out as he approached them, "you will be joining us for supper later, will you not?"

"Yes, Sir, I have not forgotten and I thank you again for your kind invitation," Darcy told him, shaking the older gentleman's hand.

In the carriage on the return trip to Longbourn, Mrs. Bennet complained bitterly to her husband: "Disagreeable Mr. Darcy? Why would you invite him to supper, Mr. Bennet?"

"You surprise me, my dear! Am I to understand that you do not wish a handsome, wealthy, eligible bachelor to visit our daughters? What of their futures? Have you abandoned your match-making efforts?" he asked with a sly smile.

Mrs. Bennet scoffed at such a question: "You know perfectly well I have not abandoned my efforts but Mr. Darcy is so proud and disagreeable. Why did you not invite Mr. Bingley? He is much more amiable and we are certainly in his debt for his gracious care of our Jane while she was ill," she suggested.

"Yes, by your design, my dearest," he replied with a smirk.

Unwilling to concede her point, she replied: "Nevertheless Mr. Bennet, we must invite him so he will have more time with Jane."

He finally conceded to his wife's argument: "Then I shall extend an invitation to Mr. Bingley later this week. Would that meet with your approval?" he asked.

Pleased by her success, she replied: "Yes, I believe so."

~~oo~~

Later that morning at Netherfield, Charles went in search of his sisters to learn of the dinner plans and was told by a footman that the carriages were being packed for imminent departure to London. He ran upstairs to Caroline's' chamber and found her ordering servants about; she was barking out orders concerning gowns, bonnets, bedding, coats, slippers and other assorted items which were being packed into trunks and readied for the carriages. "What is going on here, Caroline?" he asked.

"I am returning to Town, Charles," she replied.

"Do you have a special event to attend?" he asked in confusion.

"No Charles, I have had my fill of the country and need to get back to Town as soon as possible," she irritably exclaimed.

Knowing that this had something to do with Darcy, he was hesitant to complain. "But Caroline, what of the ball that I wanted to hold? I have already mentioned it to our neighbors; certainly I cannot cancel it now!" he insisted.

"There is no need to cancel your ball, Charles. All of the arrangements have been made; Mrs. Nicholls is making the white soup and she and the staff will see to any last minute details," she explained.

"But do you not want to attend the ball yourself?" he asked.

"No Charles, I must return to civilized society as soon as possible," she exclaimed, fully exasperated.

"I suppose you have convinced Louisa to return with you," he remarked, noticing the number of trunks being carried down the stairs by the servants.

"Of course, Charles, I could not very well stay in Town alone, could I?" she reasoned.

"No, I suppose not," he agreed. "Well, I am exceedingly sorry that the country did not meet your expectations," he lamented.

"Do not wrinkle my gowns, Martha!" she scolded a servant who was packing a trunk. Charles left her alone to her task.

~~oo~~

The Bennet sisters were in the Longbourn drawing room while their Mama was upstairs taking a nap and Papa was in his study. "Lizzy, I saw Mr. Darcy pick up your handkerchief," Lydia said excitedly.

"Yes, he is very chivalrous, is he not?" Elizabeth replied.

"Did you check the handkerchief for a note?" Lydia asked.

Elizabeth laughed. "No, you silly girl! Mr. Darcy would never attempt such a communication," she said retrieving the handkerchief from her pocket and unfolding it. The sisters all gasped in astonishment as a small piece of paper floated down to the floor. Elizabeth was stunned, unable to move.

Lydia retrieved the paper, unfolded it and read aloud:

==oo==

My dearest, most beautiful Miss Elizabeth,

I am exceedingly sorry that we have been separated but I eagerly anticipate our next meeting this evening.

"Love is an ever fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken."*

I love you more than I can express but I shall attempt to do so this evening.

Your devoted servant,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

==oo==

A sigh rose up in the room; each sister was captivated by Darcy's secret missive. "Oh Lizzy, how romantic! Who would have thought that stodgy, old, stone-faced Mr. Darcy could be so romantic!" Lydia exclaimed.

Elizabeth took the note and read it again. "He is romantic, is he not?" she asked Jane.

"Oh, Lizzy, you can have no doubt that he loves you!" Jane told her as Elizabeth folded the note and slipped it into her pocket.

"He is so poetic," sighed Lydia. "Love is an ever fixed mark," she repeated, sighing deeply.

"That's from Shakespeare, Lyddie," Elizabeth told her.

"Really? I shall have to read his work more carefully," Lydia observed. "I hope I meet a man as romantic as Mr. Darcy," she said wistfully.

"You must not let on that he wrote to me, Lyddie! Papa would be most displeased! You must all swear an oath to remain silent," Elizabeth insisted and they all readily agreed.

~~oo~~

During supper, Mr. Bennet observed with amusement that everyone was gazing at Darcy with dreamy eyes; except, of course, for Mrs. Bennet who did not bother to conceal her annoyance at having such a disagreeable man at her table. "Any friend of Mr. Bingley is a friend of ours, I suppose," was the best compliment she could offer.

As supper concluded, Mr. Bennet rose to address his family: "It is with great joy that I announce that our own dearest Lizzy has agreed to enter into a courtship with Mr. Darcy!" he said proudly. All the girls cheered and applauded enthusiastically, offering happy congratulations to Elizabeth and Darcy.

Mrs. Bennet was dumbfounded. "Mr. Darcy and our Lizzy? Courting? But surely this could not — she would not — he would not — Are you quite sure of this, Mr. Bennet?" she asked in confusion.

"Mama!" the sisters complained.

"Yes, my dear, I am quite sure. Mr. Darcy asked for my consent only yesterday and I readily agreed," her husband replied, casting a sly smile at Darcy.

"Indeed, Mrs. Bennet, your husband most graciously gave me his consent to court your excellent daughter," Darcy explained, casting a sideways glance at Mr. Bennet.

"Well, I never thought—Who could have predicted?—I am all astonishment!" she said, dumbfounded by this news.

"Shall we call for your smelling salts, Mrs. Bennet?" her husband teased.

"Not at all Mr. Bennet; however, I am quite unsure as to why a gentleman of such consequence as Mr. Darcy would condescend to court a woman whose appearance he considers to be merely tolerable," she said with distain.

A hush fell over the room and Darcy flushed a deep red, feeling as though all of the air in the room had vanished. He stood to address his hostess: "Mrs. Bennet, you must allow me to apologize to you and to your entire family for my insensitive remarks and deplorable behavior that evening. I dislike balls in general and I was in a foul mood that particular evening but that is no excuse for poor behavior. I apologize most sincerely and I shall endeavor to illustrate that I am fully capable of proper behavior in the future. As for my opinion of Miss Elizabeth's appearance, I must tell you that she is the most beautiful woman of my acquaintance. I am very fortunate that she has condescended to consider a courtship with me!" he told the family with all humility.

Mr. Bennet was impressed with the young man and sought to release him from his misery: "Your apology is accepted, Mr. Darcy. You have more than adequately explained yourself, I believe." Darcy bowed to the older man and sat down.

"How can anyone be in a foul mood at a dance, Mr. Darcy? There is nothing as uplifting as a dance, I should think," Lydia told him enthusiastically.

"Yes, Miss Lydia, I can see why you would think so, but that evening I was thinking of my beloved sister, Georgiana. She had recently suffered a most unpleasant experience with a terribly unscrupulous suitor who nearly convinced her to go to Gretna Green; but I intervened and prevented it." Gasps rose up in the room as the Bennets listened to his story. "It is not my intention to use my sister's near-tragedy as an excuse; however, I humbly beg your forgiveness and I will ensure that all of my acquaintances are aware of my appreciation of Miss Elizabeth's beauty," he told them.

Lydia sighed: "Oh Mr. Darcy how noble you are! I should like to find a husband as gallant as you someday!" she exclaimed.

Darcy smiled at the compliment: "I have every confidence in your ability to do just that, Miss Lydia," he told the young girl.

After supper, the family assembled in the drawing room and listened to Mary as she performed on the piano-forte. Darcy sat close to Elizabeth and the two whispered quietly to each other in full view of her family. "How is our courtship progressing thus far, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked with a smile.

"Very well, in my estimation, Mr. Darcy," she replied, returning his smile.

"It is my fondest wish that we become greater acquainted, Miss Elizabeth. I love you most dearly and hope to win your affections during the course of our courtship. I give you leave to ask me any question of your desire." They soon began exchanging childhood memories, all in hushed whispers. Lydia quickly tired of listening to Mary's dreary music and moved closer to the whispering couple in order to join in their conversation. The three chatted happily and were quickly joined by Kitty and Mrs. Bennet. Before long, the music ceased and the entire family was happily engaged in sharing stories and memories of childhood escapades; Darcy with his cousins and the Bennet sisters with their childhood friends.

The hour became late and Darcy rose to take his leave. On his way out, Darcy thanked his hosts for a delightful evening and Mr. Bennet shook his hand and thanked him for coming. When he bade goodbye to Elizabeth, her father stood close by, making it clear that he had no intentions of leaving them alone. "May I call again in the morning, Mr. Bennet?" Darcy asked him.

"You are invited to call on the Bennets whenever you wish, Mr. Darcy," the older man assured him.

Darcy grasped Elizabeth's hand and bowed over it wanting desperately to kiss her hand; however, having no wish to defy her father, gently squeezed her hand instead and reluctantly released her.

After he had gone, Mrs. Bennet extolled unrestrained praises on the gentleman: "Mr. Darcy, so handsome and tall! Such a gentleman, so kind and generous! I have always thought so! Yes, Lizzy, you are very fortunate indeed to have such a distinguished gentleman suitor!" Mr. Bennet winked at Elizabeth as she listened to her Mama praise the man who had quite suddenly risen in her estimation.

* Excerpt from Sonnet 116, William Shakespeare, 1609

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please forgive any OOC or off-canon references! Thank you for your lovely comments and reviews!)


	5. It's Not So Good

**This Never Happened Before**

**Chapter 5: ****It's Not So Good**

(**Previously:** Darcy sent a secret note to Elizabeth and gained the support of her sisters. He spent a pleasant evening in the company of the Bennet family.)

Early the next morning, Elizabeth and Jane awoke early, dressed quickly, slipped quietly out the back door and walked into the pasture. It had been almost a week since Elizabeth had enjoyed a quiet morning walk and she breathed in the early morning air with great appreciation. She was following her father's instructions, bringing a sister along on her walk; however, he would be most displeased if he knew what she was about. The sisters approached the path to Netherfield and quickly encountered two handsome gentlemen who were smiling broadly. Elizabeth ran into Darcy's arms, they shared an affectionate kiss and walked on into the woods holding hands. Charles approached a blushing Jane and offered his hand: "I am pleased to see you this morning, Miss Bennet! Shall we walk together?" he asked and was pleasantly accepted. The two meandered into the woods, keeping an eye on the couple up ahead. "I must tell you that I love you most dearly, Miss Bennet, and it is my greatest hope that you will one day return my affections," Charles told Jane, gazing into her soft eyes. Jane blushed and smiled contentedly and responded by pulling him closer and kissing him sweetly. They continued walking and kissing until Elizabeth and Darcy returned; their encounter had been painfully short but they dared not stay out any longer. The two couples parted reluctantly and promised to meet again each morning, weather permitting.

~~oo~~

As expected, Darcy called on the Bennets that morning and accepted an invitation from the sisters to accompany them on a short walk to Meryton. The group set out with Lydia and Kitty in the lead, Jane and Mary following next, and Darcy and Elizabeth following last, giving the couple the opportunity to hold hands and whisper to each other. Darcy told her that Caroline had taken to playing funeral dirges and had moved back to Town with the Hursts. Elizabeth told him that his sisters knew about his note but had been sworn to secrecy. Realizing that the sisters may be his strongest allies, he stopped momentarily and captured Elizabeth's lips in a tender, affectionate kiss. Elizabeth sighed contentedly. "I have not broken my promise to your father, Miss Elizabeth, as it is quite obvious that we are not alone; we have four chaperones," he told her with a smile, gesturing to her sisters who had stopped to witness the tenderness between them. "And I am trusting that our chaperones will keep our secret," he said aloud as the sisters giggled and continued walking to town. When they arrived in Meryton, the younger girls found nothing to capture their interest and the group made their way back to Longbourn, stopping every so often to allow Darcy and Elizabeth to catch up to them. Darcy learned that the Bennets were expecting a visit from a cousin later that afternoon. Much to his dismay, this cousin was apparently the heir of Longbourn, since the estate was entailed to the male line.

~~oo~~

The cousin, Mr. William Collins, who had written in advance of his impending visit, arrived at the appointed hour and gushed with effusive praises and compliments upon meeting his family members. Based on his letter, they surmised that he was not a sensible man and their suspicions were positively confirmed almost immediately. He spoke almost constantly of his patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh of Kent; his all-consuming and all-encompassing admiration of the Lady could not be mistaken.

At supper that evening, he recited the value of every item in the Lady's home; furniture, mantle pieces, glazing, landscaping, carriages, artwork, the list went on interminably. The task of getting a word in edgewise became so difficult that his hosts quickly abandoned the effort. Mrs. Bennet had no use for the gentleman since he was to inherit Longbourn upon her husband's demise. She observed Collins prattling on about the Lady and her numerable assets while also surveying the furnishings of her beloved Longbourn home. She had just met the pompous man and already she could not abide him. How a man who was called to serve in the clergy could consider stealing her husband's ancestral home was a source of mystery to her.

Collins had also observed the beauty of the Bennet sisters. His patroness had instructed him to find a wife and the eldest Miss Bennet would surely meet with Lady Catherine's approval, he concluded, finding her beauty and elegance quite pleasing. "I have heard reports of the beauty of the Bennet sisters and am pleased to observe that these reports do not adequately do justice to the beauty that I now behold before me," he said, gazing directly at Jane.

"Oh yes, Mr. Collins," Mrs. Bennet replied, momentarily forgetting her abhorrence of the parson, "our Jane is known as the jewel of the county! Her beauty is unmatched in all of Hertfordshire! She has captured the attentions of a most distinguished gentleman, Mr. Bingley and is very soon to receive an offer of marriage!" she gushed with enthusiasm. Disappointed that the object of his desire was already spoken for, Collins turned his gaze to Elizabeth. "And our Lizzy is now being courted by another distinguished gentleman, Mr. Darcy of Derbyshire," Mrs. Bennet told him, noticing his eyes on Lizzy.

Collins was shocked upon hearing this information: "I know this to be impossible, Mrs. Bennet, for Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy is betrothed to Miss Anne de Bourgh, the daughter of my esteemed patroness!" Mrs. Bennet gasped, Jane turned pale; Elizabeth alternated anxious glances from Collins to her father, to her mother and each of her sisters. Collins continued: "Yes, it is a very special betrothal; since their cradles they have been promised to each other. Their union shall unite the estates of Rosings and Pemberley and form a foundation unmatched in all of England," he boasted.

Mr. Bennet became beet red; Mrs. Bennet became faint and called for her smelling salts; Elizabeth ran from the dining room with Jane following directly behind her. Mr. Bennet gravely rose from his chair, bowed slightly and left the room. "Is something amiss, Miss Mary?" Collins asked, as the two younger girls rose and followed their sisters.

Mary smiled, pleased to be alone with the parson. "I am certain that it will all be resolved presently," she told him. "Will you read to us from Fordyce after supper, Mr. Collins?" she asked.

"I should be delighted, Miss Mary," he replied, finding her more attractive than he had originally thought. "Are you a student of Fordyce?" he asked, thinking that she would make an excellent parson's wife.

"Oh, yes, very much so," she replied with an enchanted gaze.

~~oo~~

After requesting an immediate audience with Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bennet was admitted into the Netherfield drawing room. Darcy was surprised to see the gentleman: "Mr. Bennet, to what do I owe the pleasure—"

"I have come immediately upon hearing a most distressing report, Mr. Darcy!" Mr. Bennet abruptly interrupted.

Noticing the gentleman's red countenance, Darcy became immediately alarmed: "Is Miss Elizabeth unwell?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy!" he stated emphatically. Darcy became suddenly pale, fearing the worst. "Elizabeth was taken ill quite suddenly upon hearing of your betrothal to a Miss de Bourgh. I have come to insist on having this report universally contradicted," he said in his commanding tone, to which Darcy had already become accustomed.

"Mr. Bennet, please let me assure you that this betrothal exists only in the vivid imagination of my Aunt Catherine de Bourgh. She has widely circulated her fantasy of a long-standing engagement between me and my cousin; however I have never been a party to it. I would never submit to such a scheme." Sensing the older gentleman's relief, he added: "No such betrothal exists, Sir. I fully intend to honor my commitment to Miss Elizabeth and marry her upon the earliest opportunity," he said confidently.

Mr. Bennet breathed a sigh of relief: "I apologize, Mr. Darcy! My cousin, Mr. Collins was quite convinced of the validity of his information. He is employed as the parson on Lady Catherine's estate. I shall take great pleasure in correcting him when I return to Longbourn," he explained, his color returning to normal.

"Shall we have a drink first? You look absolutely parched!" Darcy said with a sly smile.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please forgive any OOC or off-canon references! Thank you for your lovely comments and reviews!)


	6. I'm Not Sure

**This Never Happened Before**

**Chapter 6: ****I'm Not Sure**

(**Author's Note:** Thank you to ConstanceBoniful for her comment about the need for a hostess of the ball! I hope everyone is pleased with my selection!)

(**Previously:** Mr. Collins arrived and caused unexpected problems for the Bennets.)

Early the next morning, the two gentlemen from Netherfield enjoyed another brief encounter in the woods, exchanging endearments and kisses with their favorites. Before they parted, Elizabeth posed a question to Charles: "Mr. Bingley, who shall serve as hostess for your ball, now that your sisters have moved to Town?"

Charles was flummoxed by this question; he had not considered that the ball would require a hostess. "Am I not permitted to act as the host of my own ball?" he asked.

"No Charles, you need a hostess for a private ball," Darcy told him.

"Then Miss Bennet shall act as the hostess," Charles insisted, squeezing the hand of his sweet angel. Jane stared at him incredulously causing him to assume that this was not the correct response; he replied: "Well then, I have no idea who the hostess shall be!" he exclaimed in exasperation. Leaving the question unanswered for the time being, the sisters ran back to the house and slipped back into their chambers before the rest of the house stirred.

Later that same morning, Darcy and Charles formally called on the Bennets and were introduced to the cousin, Mr. Collins. Darcy observed the parson with a steely glare, still furious about the ridiculous engagement story he had relayed to the Bennet family. "Mr. Darcy, I had no idea that we would be graced with your appearance today. I must advise you that I left your excellent aunt and cousin in the best of health just two days ago. I am very fortunate that her Ladyship has condescended to bestow a living and a charming cottage upon me. Oh yes, very fortunate indeed!" he gushed exuberantly.

Darcy made no reply but merely bowed to the obsequious parson; it made perfect sense that his haughty, over-bearing aunt would employ such an insipid toad as her parson. After a brief gathering in the drawing room, it was decided that the young people would walk to Meryton to pay a visit on their Aunt and Uncle Phillips. They all set out together; Kitty and Lydia in the lead followed by Mary and Collins, Jane and Charles next, with Darcy and Elizabeth last. Collins became very discomfited at seeing his cousin Elizabeth so content with Darcy and waited until they caught up to him to address the gentleman: "Mr. Darcy, I must tell you that Miss de Bourgh is one of the most elegant ladies I have ever been fortunate enough to meet! I feel confident that she will make a most excellent mistress of Pemberley!" he stated, oblivious to Elizabeth.

Darcy set his stony façade in place and addressed the toady parson: "You are already in the company of the future mistress of Pemberley, Mr. Collins," he stated, as he held Elizabeth's hand aloft.

Collins eyes and mouth flew open wide in astonishment: "But certainly Mr. Darcy, you would not abandon your commitment to Miss de Bourgh! Her family expects you to honor your obligations!" he exclaimed in dismay. The rest of the party stood by, looking on in discomfort. The story of the imagined engagement had been explained to their satisfaction but apparently Mr. Collins had not accepted the explanation.

"Would you deny me the right to select my own wife, Mr. Collins?" Darcy asked him with an authoritative tone.

"Certainly not Sir, but – you must agree that – well, we have only just met, but – I feel certain that –" Collins stumbled and stammered upon meeting the steely glare of the imposing gentleman.

"Mr. Collins, my aunt may be very outspoken in her opinions, however she does not speak for me and she certainly shall not select a bride for me! That is my choice and mine alone; would you not agree?" he asked, staring down at the toady parson and hoping to put the issue to rest.

"Yes, of course, I quite agree, Mr. Darcy," he conceded meekly. The party continued walking to Meryton while Collins whispered to Mary: "Her Ladyship will be most displeased to hear of this unpleasant news; most distressed indeed!"

Mary was quite disturbed by what she had just witnessed; she thought that Mr. Collins was an excellent prospect, but now she thought better of it. "_All he talks about is Lady Catherine, her excellent advice, her wise opinions and her vast holdings! If we were to be married, would I be expected to submit to the Lady's every wish, as Mr. Collins has done? I could never grovel to someone just to have a roof over my head!" _she thought to herself as they walked on.

As the party continued on the lane toward Meryton, Charles announced that his ball would be held on Tuesday next and he sincerely hoped that everyone at Longbourn would agree to attend. Lydia could hardly contain her enthusiasm: "Oh, Mr. Bingley! How divine the ball shall be in your lovely home!" she exclaimed. They continued on toward town and the three gentlemen each secured two dances with their favorites; the first dance and the supper dance. The supper dance was the most desirable dance since the partners would also spend supper together. Jane and Elizabeth smiled with contentment as they clung to the arms of their favorites; Mary was pleased to be receiving attention from a gentleman, but was less certain of the desirability of the gentleman in question.

When the party arrived in town, Lydia noticed that her friend Mr. Denny was talking to a man that she had never seen before; a most handsome man indeed! She called out to him and Denny greeted Lydia and her party. Introductions were made and the new man was named Mr. George Wickham. Darcy was astonished to be facing the man who had caused so much pain and misery in his family. Wickham was no less astonished and appeared to pale upon seeing the stern countenance of his oldest acquaintance. "George Wickham!" Darcy exclaimed with a smile. "It has been an age since I have seen you! What is your business in Meryton?" he asked, not letting on to the group that he had a dispute with the man.

"I have recently accepted a commission in the militia," Wickham replied.

"The militia! That is capital! The military is a noble profession, I must say!" Darcy exclaimed. "Are you perhaps under the command of Colonel Forster?" he asked.

"Yes, he is our commanding officer," Wickham replied nervously.

"Excellent!" Darcy exclaimed with a smile. "I am to dine with him tomorrow evening and I shall be happy to give him a complete assessment of your character," he told Wickham with a sly smile. "I offer my congratulations on your excellent choice of occupation. So many young men pass their time in idle pursuits; it is so refreshing that you have chosen a noble profession! I have every confidence that you shall be a success and that your comrades in arms will look to you as a sterling example of an honorable soldier," he said with a bow.

"You must invite the gentlemen to your ball, Mr. Bingley!" Lydia exclaimed, to the horror of her sisters. "The militia is excellent company!"

"Of course, gentlemen! You are most welcome to join us Tuesday next for a ball at Netherfield Park!" Charles told Wickham and Denny and the two graciously accepted.

The sisters were well pleased with this exchange and invited Denny and Wickham to join them at their aunt's house; Aunt Grace Phillips even threw open the parlor window and echoed the invitation, but they declined, claiming a prior commitment. Aunt Grace immediately instructed her husband to run after the gentlemen and to invite them to supper later that evening.

The party entered the house and introductions were made all around. Darcy was astonished at the vulgar manners of the lady of the house but noticed the Bennet sisters' fond affection for her so he put the issue aside for the moment. Collins offered his effusive praises for the furnishings and décor of the house and was immediately considered a favorite of Aunt Grace. Charles was welcomed with great warmth and was encouraged to sit close to Jane, which he did without hesitation. Once Uncle Stuart had returned and the usual pleasantries on the state of the weather and the roads had been dispensed, Aunt Grace inquired about their new acquaintance, which she had observed from her parlor window. Lydia explained with great delight that Mr. Wickham had recently joined the militia; she did so love a man in regimentals! She also explained that Mr. Darcy was already acquainted with Wickham.

"Yes, indeed, I am. You may remember that I mentioned an unfortunate event with my sister and an unscrupulous suitor?" he asked the sisters. Upon gaining their positive response, he stated simply: "Wickham was the suitor."

A combined gasp arose in the room from each of the sisters and they all responded at once: "Oh my heavens!" "No, it must not be so!" "The nerve of that man!" "How disgraceful!" "He should be ashamed!" "That man is no gentleman!"

Aunt Grace and Uncle Stuart were astonished and confused by the bedlam that followed the announcement of Mr. Wickham's past and the story was relayed in full by Darcy. Upon hearing the story, Aunt Grace was incensed! "That bloody Blackguard!" she angrily cursed, to the horror of her nieces. "He shall rue the day he ever set foot in Meryton; I shall see to it!" she exclaimed.

"But dearest, I invited him and Mr. Denny to dine with us this evening, as you requested," Uncle Stuart reminded her, filled with regret.

"That man shall never sit at my table; make no mistake about that!" Aunt Grace exclaimed.

~~oo~~

Later that afternoon, when Wickham and Denny were observed approaching the front door, Aunt Grace addressed her guests: "I shall deal with him myself." She marched to the front door, with her husband close behind. She opened the door to observe the two gentlemen standing there, Wickham smiling handsomely and fully expecting a warm welcome. Angered beyond all reason, she grasped the nearest object within her reach; a walking stick stored in a nearby receptacle, and crashed it over Wickham's head, breaking the stick in two. He cried out in pain and Denny pulled him away from the door, protecting him against further assault. "You are most unwelcome in my home, Mr. Wickham," she shouted. "Never darken my doorstep again! And stay away from my nieces!" She slammed the door on them and turned to face a most astonished audience. "That man shall not bother us again, I assure you!" she told them.

"Dearest, did you have to use that particular walking stick? It has been in my family for three generations!" Uncle Stuart lamented, taking the broken object from his wife's hands.

"Well then, Mr. Wickham has felt the weight of three generations come crashing down on his head!" she exclaimed. The Bennet sisters cheered and applauded.

"Mr. Wickham will not be coming to your ball, will he Mr. Bingley?" Lydia asked, fearing that the scoundrel would ruin the ball.

"No Lyddie!" her uncle replied. "I dare say that Wickham will not risk life and limb to attend a ball with your Aunt in attendance!" her uncle confidently replied.

Darcy was humbled by the actions of his new connections and bowed to Mrs. Phillips. "I am forever in your debt, Madam." Her behavior might have been quite outlandish and vulgar but she had managed to accomplish the one thing that had eluded him for years – eliminating the threat posed by George Wickham.

Charles approached Aunt Grace and extended his hand to her: "Mrs. Phillips, would you do me the honor of acting as hostess of the ball? My sisters have returned to town and I find myself in need of a hostess," he asked with all sincerity. The Bennet sisters looked on in amazement.

"Hostess of a ball? I should say not, Mr. Bingley. I am a simple woman and have not the talent for such an important task," Aunt Grace demurred.

"Perhaps, my dear, but you shall not be required to beat anyone about the head at the ball," her husband said dryly with a teasing smile.

"After the way you protected your nieces today, Madam, I can think of no other woman more capable of such an important task!" Charles told her.

Jane grasped her Aunt's arm: "Aunt Grace, all you shall be required to do as hostess is to greet the guests with Charles as they arrive, lead the first dance and announce supper at the appropriate time. I shall be happy to assist you, if you so desire," she suggested.

"Well then, that sounds simple enough!" Aunt Grace exclaimed. "Mr. Bingley, I shall be proud and honored to act as your hostess for the ball," she told him, grasping his hand and shaking it vigorously.

Charles was relieved and Darcy was amused. _"Having such a vulgar, outspoken woman as hostess of a ball should prove to be an interesting evening,"_ Darcy thought. _"Caroline would be horrified!"_ he silently observed with a smirk.

"Mr. Phillips, I would be honored if you would allow me to see to the repair of the walking stick," Darcy told the older man.

"Three generations!" he lamented once more.

"Yes Uncle, but now the walking stick shall have a grand legend attached to it! It has saved the honor of the Bennet sisters!" Mary told him.

"And possibly other young maidens in Hertfordshire!" Collins added, to the agreement of the entire party.

After dinner, Darcy discovered that Mr. Phillips would also be dining with the officers the following evening. "It shall be a most interesting evening, to be sure, Mr. Phillips," Darcy told him.

"More interesting than this evening's events, Mr. Darcy?" the older man teased him. Darcy already had a keen appreciation for his new connections.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please forgive any OOC or off-canon references! Thank you for your lovely comments and reviews!)


	7. Now I'm Sure

**This Never Happened Before**

**Chapter 7: ****Now I'm Sure**

(**Author's Note:** I hope this chapter is fluffy enough for all you fluff-lovers!)

(**Previously:** Collins was displeased upon learning that Darcy had no intentions of honoring his engagement to Miss de Bourgh. Wickham was dispatched by Aunt Grace and Charles selected a hostess for the ball.)

The Bennet sisters were excited that there was a ball to prepare for, however the rain prevented them from traveling to Meryton and they were forced to rely on the remnants of ribbon and lace they already owned to enhance their apparel. The rain also prevented any early morning encounters; however it did not prevent the gentlemen from calling on their favorites at Longbourn. Darcy and Charles arrived in Darcy's carriage and enjoyed their company, as much as they were permitted with such extensive planning in progress.

That evening, the gentlemen dined with the officers and Uncle Stuart, who advised Colonel Forster of Wickham's history, without disclosing Georgiana's name. Darcy also admitted his folly in covering Wickham's debts, which had amassed a great deal over the past few years. He thought that he was honoring his dear departed father by paying Wickham's debts and ensuring that the local merchants were not harmed. Uncle Stuart and Colonel Forster advised Darcy to discontinue this practice; they would instruct the local merchants to extend no credit to the man. Darcy came away from the meeting confident that he had made the correct decision in disclosing past events.

The next morning brought another day of rain and the gentlemen called on the Bennets, first stopping into the study to have a private discussion with Mr. Bennet. They relayed the events of the previous day, including the appearance of Wickham, the decisive manner in which he was dispatched by Aunt Grace and the dinner with the officers. Mr. Bennet had heard parts of the story from his high-spirited daughters and thanked the two younger men for relaying the story in full.

They later entered the drawing room to discover Collins listening to Mary read from Fordyce and the remaining sisters engaged in other pursuits: Jane and Elizabeth were embroidering; Kitty and Lydia were embellishing bonnets and complaining about the rain. They had been thus far denied any shopping trips to Meryton for ribbons and lace due to the succession of rain. "Oh Mr. Darcy! We are in a pitiable state!" Lydia lamented. "How are we to have shoe roses without ribbons?" she asked in misery.

Having no idea what shoe roses were but comprehending their pitiable state, Darcy sympathized with the younger girls and offered to take them in his carriage for a short trip into Meryton. "Despite the rain, you shall remain reasonably dry and you shall have your ribbons, Miss Lydia and Miss Kitty," he told them with a bow. Lydia and Kitty instantly erupted in squeals of joy and they immediately collected their rain cloaks and bonnets and waited for the carriage to be brought around. "Would you care to join us, Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy asked her, hoping to have a few moments alone with her.

"I thank you for your kind invitation, Mr. Darcy, but I believe my Lizzy would prefer to stay at home and concentrate on her embroidery," Mr. Bennet announced from the door of the drawing room. Darcy turned to face his host and bowed to the older gentleman's wishes. "I thank you for your attention to my younger daughters, Mr. Darcy. I am unsure which shall be the death of me; the unavailability of shoe roses or the shoe roses themselves," he said with mock disdain. His daughters complaints did nothing to alter his disinterest in ribbons, lace or any other finery that so interested his children. Elizabeth cast Darcy a regretful smile and wished him luck on his shopping excursion.

Resigned to accompanying the girls into town alone, Darcy assisted the girls into the carriage and they rode to Meryton. Mrs. James, the wife of the dry goods shop owner, was amazed when the elegant carriage stopped in front of their shop. The rain had kept other customers away for the past few days and she was pleasantly surprised when Mr. Darcy entered the shop with Kitty and Lydia Bennet. Since there were no other customers about, she saw to their every need, showing them multiple sizes, colors and styles of ribbons and lace. The girls described their dresses and slippers and the perfect embellishments were selected. Sensing his danger in returning to Longbourn without ribbons and lace for the remaining ladies of the house, Darcy purchased additional items based on Mrs. James' excellent suggestions. When he mentioned that he also wished to send a parcel of items to Mrs. Phillips, Mrs. James recommended a few items and assured Darcy that the parcel would be delivered that very morning. After paying for the items and thanking Mrs. James for her excellent assistance, he rushed the girls back into the carriage.

The girls could not contain their excitement and chattered happily at having such 'divine' ribbons that Darcy was extremely thankful and relieved when they finally arrived back at Longbourn. The house servant assisted him with removing his wet rain cloak and drying his boots as Mr. Bennet looked on in amusement. "Well, Mr. Darcy, did you enjoy your excursion?" he asked, teasing the younger man.

"Our excursion was a resounding success, Mr. Bennet!" he told the older man, "Whether or not I enjoyed it is another matter," he said with a dry smile. "However, I come bearing ribbons and lace for all the ladies of Longbourn!" he exclaimed, holding the wrapped parcel aloft for the women to behold.

"Oh Mama, wait until you see what Mr. Darcy has purchased! Ribbons and lace enough for all of us!" Lydia squealed with delight.

He presented the parcel to Mrs. Bennet and her daughters gathered around her in breathless anticipation as the parcel was unwrapped and the finery was inspected. "Oh Mr. Darcy, how lovely!" "Oh Mr. Darcy, how divine!" "Oh Mr. Darcy, thank you for your kind and generous gifts!" "Oh Mr. Darcy, this ribbon will make the most exquisite shoe roses!" "Oh Mr. Darcy, this lace will be perfect for my gown!" Mr. Bennet had heard enough about lace and ribbons for one day and he left the room, grumbling as he headed for the study. Charles laughed as he observed the scene before him. He had been unable to determine if staying behind with the ladies had been the correct decision; however, the answer was revealed when the ladies of Longbourn, including his own sweet Jane, showered Darcy with kisses.

Later that afternoon, the rain continued and entire party was in the drawing room enjoying the day. Darcy had been watching Elizabeth help her sisters with their sewing projects; adding bits of ribbon or lace to their gowns for the ball. How he longed to see her at Pemberley, engaged in similar activities with Georgiana. She would be a perfect elder sister and a perfect wife; so full of life and love – exactly what he needed in his life. The original agreement he had made with Mr. Bennet for a month-long courtship followed by a short engagement now seemed interminable to him. His desire to secure her hand as quickly as possible became overwhelming and he rose to address his hosts: "Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, I wonder if I may be permitted to have a private audience with Miss Elizabeth," he asked her parents. His request was quickly granted and the two were ushered into the solarium. "Miss Elizabeth, how is our courtship progressing thus far?" he asked with a smile, softly stroking her hand.

"Very well, in my estimation, Mr. Darcy," she replied with a smile, recalling the very same question quite recently.

"Yes, I agree," he said hesitantly. "However, when we first agreed to begin a courtship, the purpose was to become better acquainted with each other," he said, fidgeting with his cuffs. "Your father insisted on a month's courtship but I feel quite confident, that is to say, I hope you feel confident that we have become closer since then," he asked, hoping for a positive response.

"Yes, my love, I agree," she replied, gazing at him with an affectionate smile.

He beheld her sparking eyes and warm smile and any hesitancy or uncertainty he had been feeling vanished in an instant; he continued with confidence. "Miss Elizabeth, my dearest, loveliest Elizabeth; I have known for some time that you are the only woman I would wish to spend my life with. Your warmth and generosity, your beauty and elegance, your playfulness and impertinence have charmed and captivated me and I find it impossible to go on another day unless I have your acceptance. Please do me the honor of accepting my hand," he said, holding her hand close to his heart.

A sigh was heard from the other side of the solarium door. Elizabeth knew her family was listening at the door.

"Yes Mr. Darcy," she said, softly touching his cheek, "I would love to spend the rest of my life with you," she replied with misty eyes. He enveloped her in his arms and kissed her tenderly as the door was thrown open and her family enthusiastically streamed into the solarium.

"Oh Mr. Darcy, what a lovely proposal!" "Oh Mr. Darcy, how romantic you are!" "Oh Lizzy, how lucky you are!" "Finally! He finally proposed! I thought this courtship would go on forever!" "Well, done Darcy!"

"_I hope that someday I shall receive a proposal just as romantic,"_ thought Mary.

"_This is a most distressing turn of events,"_ thought Collins.

"May I speak to you privately?" Darcy asked Mr. Bennet who raised his eyebrows in amusement. He knew perfectly well that no private discussions would be possible at Longbourn this afternoon, but eager to have a moment away from squealing females, he readily agreed. They went to the study and closed the door. Mr. Bennet sat silently at his desk, waiting for the younger man to begin.

Darcy rose to his full height and addressed the gentleman: "May I have your consent to marry Miss Elizabeth, Sir?" he asked, confident of a positive response.

Mr. Bennet was well versed in adopting a stony façade and assumed that feature easily. "I thought we had an agreement, Mr. Darcy," he said sternly.

Darcy was startled by this statement: "Yes, Sir, I recall our agreement to court for one month and then announce our engagement, but..."

Mr. Bennet interrupted: "And how long has it been since we made that agreement, Sir?" he asked with a stern countenance.

Darcy began to perspire and shift nervously from one foot to the other. "Yes, sir, I understand that my request may give you pause, however…"

Mr. Bennet interrupted once again: "One week, Mr. Darcy, it has been one week since our agreement! Do you hold so little regard for a gentlemen's agreement that you would renege on your commitment? Is this the type of attention to detail that I am to expect from my future son-in-law?" he asked gravely.

This was not going at all the way Darcy had anticipated: "No Sir, certainly not Sir, I hold my commitment to Miss Elizabeth quite seriously and I see no reason to further delay…" Darcy abruptly stopped speaking when he spied a sparkle in the older man's eye, similar to that of his beloved's.

"Relax, Mr. Darcy!" Mr. Bennet told him as he chuckled with amusement. "Of course you may marry my Elizabeth at your earliest convenience. I have observed the gazes that you have been exchanging and I have no doubt that the two of you are perfectly matched," he said, rising to shake the younger man's hand. "Please forgive an old man's indulgence," he said. "I could not resist the temptation!" he explained as Darcy breathed a sigh of relief. "I believe this is cause for celebration," he said, taking a bottle of brandy out of his desk drawer. "Would you care to join me?" as he poured two short drinks.

"With pleasure, Mr. Bennet! Thank you, Sir," Darcy replied and they drank to Elizabeth's health.

Mr. Bennet opened the door to the study and was not surprised to see his family hovering near the door; however, was quite displeased when he noticed the absence of Jane and Charles. "Mr. Darcy, would you mind sending Mr. Bingley in to see me?" he asked.

Charles was suddenly alarmed to learn that he had been summoned to the study and hesitantly made his way there while Darcy grinned, knowing what was about to befall his unassuming friend.

When the study door was closed and Charles was seated, Mr. Bennet addressed him: "What are your intentions with regard to my eldest daughter, Mr. Bingley?" he asked quite directly.

Bingley was caught completely unaware and his face immediately reddened. "I greatly admire Miss Bennet, Sir," he replied.

"I see. So your intentions are to admire her?" Mr. Bennet asked with his stony façade firmly in place.

"Well, no Sir, I mean, yes Sir, of course I admire her. Who would not admire her beauty and her kindness? She has the countenance of an angel and her tender regard for the feelings of others makes me certain that she is indeed an angel sent from heaven," he said wistfully, recalling her soft eyes, her shy smile, her warm hands and her soft kisses.

Sensing that the young man was lost in his own imagination, he endeavored to return to the point of the conversation: "Indeed, Mr. Bingley, Jane is a great deal too apt to like people in general, never finding fault with anyone. She considers all the world as good and agreeable; she has never spoken ill of anyone in her life." Charles smiled and nodded wistfully in agreement. "Your attentions have been too marked to be mistaken. Certainly, you must agree that her father is entitled to know if you have reached an understanding, Mr. Bingley," he hinted to the younger man.

"Oh!" Charles exclaimed, finally understanding the point of the conversation. "Yes Sir, I believe we have reached an understanding," he said.

"However as yet, you have not requested my consent for courtship or marriage," he observed. "A young woman's reputation is a delicate thing, Sir; mistaken intentions could have profound results. May I suggest that you come to a decision with regard to my daughter and your future?" Mr. Bennet pointedly asked him.

Charles was flabbergasted at this question; of course he intended to include Jane in his future but for some reason, he had been enjoying living in the moment, completely disregarding the consequences of his undeclared intentions. He gazed at Jane's father who was patiently waiting for an answer to his question: "Yes Sir, it is my full intention to make an offer to Miss Bennet with the profound hope that she will accept me," he told the older man.

Pleased that his point had finally been made, he released the young man from his misery: "I am certain that you shall have no difficulty in that regard, Mr. Bingley," he assured the young man.

When Charles returned to the drawing room and encountered a grinning Darcy, he said under his breath: "You might have warned me."

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please forgive any OOC or off-canon references! Thank you for your lovely comments and reviews!)


	8. Lovers in Love

**This Never Happened Before**

**Chapter 8:** **Lovers in Love**

(**Previously: **Darcy and Elizabeth were engaged and Charles was encouraged to make a decision.)

Grace Phillips stood in the hall of Netherfield Park and greeted the invited guests as they streamed into the majestic estate. She was more proud than she had ever been in her life; acting as hostess of a grand event such as a private ball was certainly beyond her wildest imaginings. Mr. Bingley stood to her right and her dear niece Jane stood to her left. She smiled and curtseyed to each honored guest and welcomed them to the evening's event: "Is Mr. Bingley not the most handsome man you have ever met?" – "Is this not the most exquisite orchestra you have ever heard?" – "Is this not the grandest ball you have ever seen?" – "Have you ever beheld more handsomely dressed people in your life?" she asked them as they as they entered the house. Afterwards she walked through the house on the arm of her husband, chatting with acquaintances, old and new.

Elizabeth was humiliated by the behavior displayed by her relations. As she watched her family members mingle with the other attendees, her embarrassment seemed to grow by the minute. She was relieved when Darcy came to collect her for the first dance. When her Aunt Grace led the first dance with Mr. Bingley, Elizabeth's embarrassment rose to new levels. Mr. Bingley graciously led her aunt in the dance and she began the dance with perfect civility. However, once the dance had begun, she loosened the reigns of propriety; laughing and hooting as she went down the dance. Aunt Grace lifted her skirts as she danced; first to reveal her shoe roses; higher to reveal her stockings; and higher still to reveal the lacy edges of her pantaloons.

"How is our engagement progressing thus far, Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy asked with a smile as they danced.

"Very well, in my estimation, Mr. Darcy," she replied, watching her aunt dance with Charles.

Darcy observed her distraction: "Are you enjoying the ball, Miss Elizabeth? You seem out of sorts."

She frowned: "I think my family members are having a competition to determine which of them is more ridiculous! My youngest sisters are flirting outrageously with the militia, my Mama is boasting of my advantageous match and my aunt is showing her pantaloons," she complained.

"I must confess Miss Elizabeth; I would not mind seeing your pantaloons," he whispered with a teasing smile.

"And so you shall, Mr. Darcy – on our wedding day!" she replied, returning his teasing smile.

"I shall look forward to it! When do you suppose our wedding day will be?" he inquired.

"When would you like it to be?" she playfully countered.

"Tomorrow!" he replied with a smile as they went down the dance.

She laughed at this suggestion: "I dare say that my Mama would never agree to that, Mr. Darcy."

"Perhaps I shall buy her some ribbons to win her agreement," he suggested with a sly smile.

"I doubt that all of the ribbons in London would convince my Mama to relinquish her dream of planning the finest wedding in the history of the county," she replied with a laugh.

Aunt Grace switched partners during the dance to allow her niece to dance with Charles while she enjoyed the dance with her husband. Charles was relieved to finally have his sweet angel near him; to hold her hand and gaze into her eyes. Remembering his conversation with her father, he resolved to attend to the issue as soon as possible; however, hosting a ball required more of his attention than he had originally anticipated. He would have to find the time to steal away with her for a few private moments. "Miss Bennet, you look extraordinarily beautiful this evening," he told as they went down the dance.

"I thank you for your generous compliment, Mr. Bingley," Jane replied as she blushed and smiled sweetly.

Relishing the feel of her gloved hand in his, he continued: "I have looked forward to this evening with great anticipation, Miss Bennet; to this very dance, just to have these few moments in your company," he told her.

"As have I, Mr. Bingley, but unfortunately the first set is about to end," she replied with a reluctant smile.

"If you have a few minutes to spare between sets, I should be eternally grateful if you would you agree to meet me out on the balcony. I promise that you shall be quite safe," he assured her. She blushed brightly and agreed. When the set ended, they took their leave and went their separate ways.

Mary stole outside to a dark balcony immediately after the first set, which she had unhappily endured with Mr. Collins. He had previously boasted of his dancing skills; however, he had overstated his accomplishments in that regard, in her opinion, since he had stepped in the wrong direction multiple times and had trampled twice on her toes. She was relieved to have escaped him and sat on a bench in a dark corner to rest her aching feet. She knew she could not stay away long, but needed a few minutes to compose herself before returning to her father.

Jane went out to the same balcony and gazed up at the star-filled sky. Charles followed a few moments later to find his sweet angel glowing in the moonlight. He had just left her moments ago but he had never seen her appear more beautiful and radiant. "Miss Bennet, my dearest angel," he said as he held her hand, "first I must apologize to you for not addressing you sooner. I have so enjoyed your company that I had not realized that I was selfishly dominating your time. I should have made my intentions to court you perfectly clear to both you and your father," he confessed. "I have been a fool and I sincerely apologize for offending you," he humbly told her.

"No offence was taken, Mr. Bingley," she replied, gazing into his eyes.

"Of course, my angel, for you could never find fault with anyone," he said as he held both of her hands and dropped to one knee. "Miss Bennet, I have loved you since the moment I met you. I am enchanted by your grace and humility, your tenderness and thoughtfulness, and your sweet, loving nature. I find that, instead of entering into a courtship with you, I would prefer to call you my betrothed. If you will make me the happiest of men and accept my hand, I shall be your devoted servant for all of eternity," he said with all humility.

Joyful tears fell from her eyes as she gave her reply: "Yes, Mr. Bingley, I shall accept your hand and I shall be the happiest of women!"

He rose to embrace her and kiss her softly. "Thank you, my angel, thank you!" he said between kisses. He grasped her hand and they left the balcony together.

Mary sighed deeply as she watched her sister walk away with her betrothed: _"I hope that someday I shall receive a proposal just as romantic,"_ thought she. She returned to the ballroom and found her father at the refreshment table.

"Mary, I wondered where you had run off to! It seems that Mr. Collins has exaggerated his dancing prowess; have your feet quite recovered?" he teased her with a sly smile.

"Almost, Papa!" she told him with a laugh. She could always rely on her Papa to find humor in the most embarrassing circumstances.

When the second set began, Charles danced with Elizabeth and Darcy danced with Jane while the Bennets looked on with pride. In between sets, Charles applied to Mr. Bennet for his consent to marry Jane, which was joyfully given. Jane and Elizabeth looked forward with blissful anticipation to the supper set, which would be spent with their betrotheds. Mary, however, dreaded the supper set and supper hour, knowing that she would be in the exclusive company of Mr. Collins for at least ninety minutes.

When the next set began, Charles requested a dance with Mary and she gladly accepted while Darcy danced with Aunt Grace. "Oh Mr. Darcy, I must thank you most sincerely for the lovely parcel of ribbons and lace you sent to me; I am most appreciative!" she exclaimed as they began the dance.

"You are most welcome, Mrs. Phillips! I have just recently learned of the importance of lace and ribbons in the life of a young lady, such as yourself," he said with a smile.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy, what a great tease you are!" she exclaimed. "Of course, lace and ribbons are of the utmost importance to my young nieces, to be sure!" she told him. "However, even an old soul, such as myself, has a soft place in her heart for them," she admitted with glee as she raised her skirts and revealed the lacy edges of her pantaloons. Noticing the rise of color in Darcy's cheeks, she threw back her head and laughed heartily, thoroughly enjoying herself.

As the supper set neared, Mary braced herself for another punishing dance with Collins. Despite her best efforts to avoid being stepped on, her fears were realized twice more. He had no desire for conversation during the dance, which suited her perfectly; for she had no desire to discuss Lady Catherine, her excellent advice or her perfectly landscaped gardens. Her earlier dance with Charles had been perfectly delightful; he performed admirably and offered polite conversation. She gazed at her sisters with longing; both were dancing with their betrotheds and had the appearance of happy contentment. How she longed for that same contentment.

When the supper set came to an end, Aunt Grace stepped into the center of the room and announced that supper was being served in the dining room. Charles escorted his hostess into the dining room and the remaining gentlemen escorted their partners to the tables and took their places next to them. Mary observed the other ladies in the room and each one appeared to be perfectly satisfied with their partners; she concluded that perhaps she ought to attempt the same attitude. "Are you enjoying the dance, Mr. Collins?" she asked him.

"I assure you, Miss Mary, that dancing is of little consequence to me. My chief object is to recommend myself to you by paying delicate attentions and remaining close to you for the evening," he told her most decidedly. There could be no doubt in her mind at that moment that he would be making her an offer, she concluded. "Perhaps you will honor us with a selection on the piano-forte after supper," he suggested.

Ordinarily, nothing would please Mary more than to display her accomplishments to such a vast and varied audience; however, this evening she longed for another dance partner to divert her from Collins' attentions. He prattled on about his lack of piano-forte or singing talents; but that he had little time for such diversions due to his parish duties as a clergyman, listing those specific duties in excruciating detail. She regretfully observed that Mr. Collins' interpretation of 'paying delicate attention' to her involved unrestrained boasting and blathering on about nothing in particular. She began to comprehend that his tendency to dominate the conversation actually worked to her advantage as she was not expected to make any reply; she nodded and smiled infrequently and allowed her attention to drift to the other guests. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves; her Mama was happily chatting with neighbors, her aunt and uncle were chatting with Jane and Mr. Bingley, and of course Lizzy and Mr. Darcy were captivated by each other's company. She noticed another guest who seemed to lack a proper supper partner: Charlotte Lucas, a dear friend of all of the Bennet sisters. "Mr. Collins," she said, interrupting his present dissertation concerning the excellence of the furnishings and artwork of Netherfield. Having gained his attention, she continued: "Do you recall making the acquaintance of Miss Charlotte Lucas?" she asked him, glancing in Charlotte's direction.

"Oh yes, indeed, I do recall meeting Miss Lucas; the most excellent daughter of Sir William Lucas who has been bestowed a knighthood by the king himself, a most honorable distinction, to be sure," Collins replied in his usual obsequious manner.

"I am pleased that you hold Charlotte in such high regard, Mr. Collins. I hope to prevail on you to dance with her after supper; she is a most excellent friend of mine and I would be loath to see her sitting out for lack of a partner," she suggested.

"Yes, of course, dancing with Miss Lucas shall be no hardship at all. Since we have already danced two sets, I shall console myself by requesting a dance with her as soon as supper is over," he replied.

After supper, Mary hurried away as quickly as possible and nearly avoiding colliding with her Uncle Stuart. "Mary, where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asked.

"Oh Uncle Stuart, the next set is about to begin and I was hoping to join the dance," she replied, looking for an available partner.

"Then I would be honored if you would dance with me," he said, much to her surprise. She blushed furiously, not intending to beg for a dance, but he graciously offered his arm and they joined the dance as his wife looked on. Mary was pleased to observe Collins dancing with Charlotte. She was finally able to relax and enjoy the dance; Uncle Stuart performed admirably, failing to step on her toes even once.

When the set was over, Charles applied to Mary for another dance and she gratefully accepted; pleased to have a dance with her future brother. "I must congratulate you, Mr. Bingley," she told him with a warm smile. When he replied with a curious glance, she realized that he and Jane had no idea that she was a secret witness to their engagement and she thought better of revealing herself: "Congratulations on the success of your ball!" she exclaimed. "All of your guests appear to be enjoying themselves immeasurably!"

Charles hardly noticed her response for his eyes were most decidedly on Jane, who was dancing nearby with a soldier. "Yes, I hope she is," he replied, observing his angel floating across the floor.

Darcy danced with Lydia while watching Elizabeth dance with her uncle. "Oh Mr. Darcy, what a divine dancer you are!" Lydia gushed effusively. He smiled. "Oh Mr. Darcy, how distinguished you look in your blue coat!" she gushed again." He smiled. "Oh Mr. Darcy, what a delightful evening this has been!" she gushed once more. He smiled. She finally began to comprehend that Darcy's smile was focused exclusively on Elizabeth; his admiration for her was so great that he was content to watch her from a distance. "Oh Mr. Darcy, how romantic you are!" she sighed. He smiled.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please forgive any OOC or off-canon references! Thank you for your lovely comments and reviews!)


	9. All Is As It Should Be

**This Never Happened Before**

**Chapter 9: ****All Is As It Should Be**

(**Previously:** A proposal was made at the Netherfield ball.)

The Bennet family slept late the morning after the ball since they had returned home during the early morning hours. Jane however was too excited to sleep that morning and was the first to arise, dress and go below stairs, eagerly anticipating a visit from her beloved. Much to her surprise, Lady Catherine de Bourgh was announced in the drawing room; "Miss Bennet, I presume," the Lady said in a haughty manner.

"Yes, my Lady," Jane replied with a curtsey, somewhat confused by being addressed by such a grand lady.

"I have journeyed here upon hearing a report of a most disturbing nature," she sneered.

"Oh dear!" Jane exclaimed, turning pale, wishing her family would come below stairs to support her.

"I have heard that you intend to be united with my nephew, Mr. Darcy," she said indignantly.

"No, my lady."

"I should say not, Miss Bennet. You are quite beautiful, as I have heard, but your lack of family connections make you wholly unsuitable for a union with Mr. Darcy," said the Lady.

"I am not betrothed to Mr. Darcy, my lady."

The Lady seemed to be pleased by this response: "Well then, you are a very intelligent young woman, indeed, as I have also heard."

"I am betrothed to Mr. Bingley, my lady."

"Mr. Bingley? Who in the world is Mr. Bingley?" the Lady asked in confusion.

"He is a dear friend of Mr. Darcy, my lady."

"Well then, it seems that the information relayed to me is completely unreliable, Miss Bennet. I wish you every happiness on your upcoming nuptials," the lady said as she took her leave and left the house, not bothering to apologize for her intrusion. She instructed her driver to bring her to Netherfield Park, where her nephew was staying. Upon being admitted to the Netherfield sitting parlor, she greeted her nephew: "Oh Darcy, what a day I have had! I was most distressed about a falsehood I heard regarding you, that I came immediately to address it myself! You can imagine my relief when I clarified the issue with Miss Bennet!" she exclaimed.

"I have not the pleasure of understanding you, Aunt," Darcy replied.

"Not to worry, Miss Bennet explained that she is engaged to a _Mr. Bingley_, not to you. All is as it should be! I must reprimand Mr. Collins most severely for his failure to pay attention to detail. It is the details in life that are most important; I have told Mr. Collins this repeatedly. Well, never mind. When will you be coming to Rosings, Darcy? Anne is expecting you with great anticipation," she insisted.

"Aunt, there seems to have been a misunderstanding. I am betrothed to Miss Elizabeth Bennet," Darcy explained.

"But Miss Bennet told me she is betrothed to Mr. Bingley," she corrected.

"Yes, that is true. Miss Jane Bennet is betrothed to Bingley. I am betrothed to Miss Elizabeth Bennet," he explained.

"So you have abandoned your family obligations and announced your engagement to a country nobody?" she snarled while Darcy glared at her. "Your poor sainted Mama must be weeping in her grave! Such high expectations she had for you! How could you dishonor your family for a woman with no connections and no importance in the world?" she scowled.

"I have every confidence that my Mama would be extremely pleased with my choice of Miss Elizabeth as my future wife," Darcy replied, attempting to remain calm.

"My poor sister Anne! And what of her namesake, your cousin? She has been cast off by a wanton woman who has most certainly used her arts and allurements to entrap you into a most scandalous and disadvantageous marriage!" she lamented dramatically.

"On the contrary, my dearest aunt, it was I who used my arts and allurements to lure her into marriage," he told her with a smirk.

"Darcy! Have you despoiled a country maiden against her will? Oh Sister Anne, what has become of our beloved boy?" she lamented, casting her eyes upward. "I feel quite ill! I fear I shall expire at the very thought of it!" she exclaimed, sinking into a chair, closing her eyes and vigorously fanning her face with an ornate fan. Opening one eye and observing Darcy's amused smile, she scowled: "Darcy, why must you vex me so?"

He chuckled with amusement: "I assure you, Aunt, Miss Bennet is yet a maiden but I was most decidedly the pursuer, not her." She continued to fan her face. "You must be exhausted from your long journey, Aunt Catherine. I am certain that Mr. Bingley would wish for you to rest in his excellent home. Shall we have a guest chamber prepared for you?" She agreed and they rang for a servant who was given instructions to prepare the largest guest chamber for the Lady. When the chamber was ready, Darcy escorted his aunt above stairs. Catherine lay down on the bed to rest her eyes and immediately fell into a deep slumber.

_~~zzz~~_

"_Cathy! Cathy! Is that you?" a voice called out._

_Catherine was astonished as she beheld a woman dressed in long white flowing robes with a bright, white light radiating all around her. "Annie? Is that you, sister dear?" she exclaimed._

"_Yes Cathy, it is I!" her sister replied._

"_Oh my dearest, you are so beautiful, just like an angel from heaven!" Annie tilted her head and raised one eyebrow. "Oh yes, of course!" Cathy exclaimed as she realized that her dear departed sister was indeed an angel from heaven. "Oh Annie! What has become of our dear boy? He is betrothed to a stranger!" she lamented._

"_No Cathy, all is as it should be! I sent William to Hertfordshire to meet Elizabeth Bennet," Annie explained._

"_But Annie, her family is wholly unconnected to ours and she has no fortune. Their union shall be a disgrace!" Cathy lamented._

"_No Cathy, William needs a lively, beautiful wife to provide him with lively, beautiful children, just as I always wished for him!" she said with a radiant smile._

"_But what is to become of my Anne, your own namesake? William was meant to marry my Anne!"_

"_Worry not, Cathy, I shall send a fine, strong young man for our Anne," Annie replied._

"_Oh thank you, Annie, thank you! Yes, yes, all is as it should be!" Cathy exclaimed._

_~~zzz~~_

When Catherine awoke, a feeling of serenity surrounded her and she smiled contentedly as she recalled her beautiful sister's visit. "I must meet this Elizabeth Bennet immediately!" thought she.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. What do you think of my twist of the Lady C encounter? Please forgive any OOC or off-canon references! Thank you for your lovely comments and reviews!)


	10. You're on Your Own

**This Never Happened Before**

**Chapter 10: ****You're on Your Own**

(**Previously:** Lady Catherine made an appearance and was visited by a most beloved sister.)

While the Bennet family was assembled for breakfast, Collins entered the dining room and requested a private audience with Mary, to the surprise of no one, and they were left alone in the room. "You can hardly doubt the purport of my discourse, Miss Mary, as my attentions have been too marked to be mistaken," he began. Mary shifted uncomfortably in her chair as he continued: "I have come to Hertfordshire to select a wife from among Mr. Bennet's daughters and have singled you out as the companion of my future life. I have received the advice and recommendation of the very noble lady who has told me to marry a gentlewoman, such as yourself, who can make a small income go a good way."

"Yes, of course, the esteemed Lady Catherine," Mary replied in dismay.

"You may be certain that when I have the honor of seeing Lady Catherine again, I shall speak in the highest terms of your modesty, economy and other amiable qualities," he assured her.

"Would I be expected to grovel to the Lady, Mr. Collins?" she asked him.

"Grovel, Miss Mary?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes, the way you grovel to her," she told him pointedly.

Collins was most distressed by this statement: "I must disagree with you most strenuously, Miss Mary! I simply pay the proper respect to a woman of great importance who has condescended to bestow a generous living on me with a respectable cottage. I include the notice and kindness of Lady Catherine as one of the highest advantages in my power to offer. Her manners are beyond anything I can describe and your humble nature shall be most acceptable to her," he insisted.

"So, Mr. Collins, even if I were to accept you and receive my father's consent, would I be required to then submit to Lady Catherine for her approval and definitive determination of my future standing?" she asked.

"I cannot imagine that her Ladyship would at all disapprove of you," he replied.

Mary was distraught; Lizzy and Jane had both received such romantic and heartfelt proposals. Should she not be permitted to hope for a man who loved her and could not live another day until she accepted his hand? "I must confess, Sir, that I have no desire to win such approval from Lady Catherine or from anyone else so wholly unconnected with me," she stated defiantly.

Collins was not put off by her reluctance and pressed on: "My situation in life and my connections to the family of de Bourgh are circumstances highly in my favor. I might add that it is by no means certain that another offer may be made to you. Your portion is unhappily so small that it will in all likelihood undo the effects of your amiable qualities," he bluntly stated.

"I regret that your callous proposal has undone any desire that I may have once harbored for receiving an offer from you, Mr. Collins. Your unyielding servitude to the illustrious Lady does not meet with my approval and I have no intention of following your example and turning complete control of my future over to another woman," she replied, hoping to put an end to the conversation.

Collins was deeply offended by the disrespect Mary had displayed for his esteemed patroness: "I must say, Miss Mary that I could never consider a woman who would not show Lady Catherine the grateful respect that she is due. If this is your opinion, I shall be forced to withdraw my offer," he warned.

Mary rose from her chair to face him: "I wish you the very best in your future endeavors, Mr. Collins," she told him and she turned and left the room.

~~oo~~

Later that morning, Caroline Bingley stepped out of the carriage and entered Netherfield with her maid following behind with a small trunk. After spending a week in London, she had come to the conclusion that Eliza Bennet should not be permitted to have Mr. Darcy after all. She devised a plan for a compromising encounter of her own; one with even more serious consequences than the one that Eliza had devised. Once her maid had relieved her of her dress and corset, she instructed the maid to return in exactly five minutes. Since it was late morning, she knew that Darcy would still be asleep after a long night of indulgence. She fully disrobed, donned a dressing gown and left her chamber. She crept to Darcy's chamber, opened the door and silently slipped inside. Darcy was not in bed where she had expected to find him but she heard his movement in the dressing room. The door began to open and she let her dressing gown slip to the floor. She took a few steps in the direction of the dressing room, inhaling deeply in preparation for the scream that she had planned as soon as she met Darcy's eyes; a scream that would compel her maid to come running and discover them in a perfect, compromising position. She was astonished to behold an alarmed reaction by the occupant; she let the scream escape from her lungs and the startled occupant responded in kind with a matching scream.

"**What is the meaning of this?"** Lady Catherine bellowed with indignation.

Caroline quickly scrambled to retrieve her dressing gown, the door was thrown open and Charles stepped inside, crimson with embarrassment, while the trembling maid cowered in the hall.

"**Who are ****you****?"** the Lady demanded.

"Charles Bingley, Lady Catherine," Charles told her with a quick bow.

"Mr. Bingley! Are you in the habit of allowing common strumpets to roam the chambers of your home?" she demanded indignantly.

He grabbed Caroline around the waist and pushed her out into the hall: "I beg your forgiveness, my Lady," he quickly replied, bowed and closed the door. He forcibly pulled Caroline down the hall to her chamber and pushed her inside. "I should **throttle** you, Caroline," he shouted as he angrily shoved her into a chair. "You have been nothing but an embarrassment to me since you came of age." He paced back and forth trying to calm his temper. **"Look at what you have become!"** he raged at her. "Attempting to trap Darcy into marriage? **You are pathetic and desperate!"** he scowled.

Instead of being humiliated, Caroline was defiant: "Mr. Darcy should have been mine, Charles; not that horrible Eliza!" she angrily insisted.

"**Enough!" **he shouted. "Your relentless pursuit of Darcy has caused you to disgrace the family! Any deluded hope that you may have harbored with regard to Darcy is now forever put to an end! He is betrothed to Miss Elizabeth and nothing shall prevent their marriage! Get dressed immediately and be ready to return to town in one hour!" he shouted, seething with anger. He stormed out of the chamber, instructed the trembling maid to assist his sister with all due haste and went to Darcy's chamber.

When Charles was admitted, Darcy was pacing frantically in front of the window of his chamber as his valet was packing his trunk. "I heard what happened and must leave immediately, Charles. I shall not be under the same roof with Caroline," he insisted.

Charles was alarmed: "No Darcy, please do not leave! Please stay and see to your aunt's needs. My sister and I shall leave for town within the hour, and then I shall return in a few days without her," he explained. "Darcy, I apologize most sincerely. I should not have allowed Caroline's behavior to spiral out of control. As you know, I abhor conflict but my sister seems to invite it wherever she goes," he lamented.

"I am most fortunate that I had my aunt installed in my previous chamber, Charles. I would be suffering irreparable harm at this very moment if I had been in that chamber," he angrily told his friend. "I hope you plan on dealing with her in a most decisive manner," he advised.

Charles was at his wit's end: "I agree that she must be punished. I am considering forbidding her to go out in society while she is in Town," he suggested.

Darcy shook his head in disagreement: "I would not recommend that, Charles; she would be the subject of gossip and she would have no opportunity to meet a suitable match."

"What do you recommend?" Charles asked in desperation.

"I would simply cut off her allowance; that would force her to accept her station. And I would suggest that she lower her expectations, Charles. Landed gentlemen do not spend all of their time in London. Country estates need constant supervision and London society is an extravagance of time that few can afford," he explained. "She is more suited to a tradesman," he suggested.

"I shall see to it, I assure you. Once again, I must offer my most heartfelt apologies," Charles said humbly. "If you would, please explain my sudden departure to Mr. Bennet," he asked, as he shook Darcy's hand and left the chamber.

Darcy knocked on his aunt's chamber door and was admitted by a maid. "Aunt Catherine, I hope you have recovered from your unfortunate visit from Miss Bingley," he said with his stony façade.

"Miss Bingley? Yes, that was quite unfortunate indeed, Darcy! That Jezebel was expecting to snare an unsuspecting bachelor, I gather! How long have the halls of Netherfield been thusly polluted?" she asked in her haughty manner.

"Fear not, Aunt, the woman is being dealt with and shall be removed within the hour," he replied.

Catherine was unrelenting: "I hope you are aware that desperate women do not make good wives, Darcy."

"Would you like to meet my intended?" he asked with a smile.

~~oo~~

Caroline went below stairs to meet her brother in the study and encountered an angry Darcy. "I believe you owe me an apology, Miss Bingley," he angrily demanded.

"Yes, of course," she replied, struggling for an adequate explanation for her impulsive actions but finding none.

"You very nearly destroyed my future and that of my betrothed, with your shocking and disgraceful behavior," he snarled.

She was hurt to see him so angry: "I am very sorry, Mr. Darcy. I apologize for my offenses against you. I can offer no explanation, for no reasonable explanation exists. I was driven by desperation, I suppose. I had so long wished for a match between us and… I was so disappointed when you chose… someone else," she whispered and hung her head. "I should not blame you if you were never to forgive me, Mr. Darcy," she admitted.

He steamed with anger but held his stony façade firmly in place: "You are hereafter forbidden from having any contact with my sister or my wife; and I assure you that Miss Elizabeth shall be my wife within three weeks' time," he angrily told her. "I shall not have them exposed to your disreputable influence."

She became suddenly alarmed: "Mr. Darcy, I have not disclosed the events I witnessed in the library and I implore you to never disclose the events of this morning," she whispered, desperately beseeching him.

"Caroline, we are leaving!" Bingley shouted as he stomped towards her. "Goodbye Darcy," he said quickly as he grabbed his sister's arm and forcibly removed her from the house. She never received a response to her request.

Darcy contemplated her request while he waited for his aunt; even if Caroline had disclosed his encounter with Elizabeth, they would be married in three weeks and any gossip would be of short duration. However, if word of Caroline's behavior were revealed, the possibility of making a suitable match would most certainly be jeopardized and Charles would be burdened with her indefinitely. This would most decidedly not be the best outcome; no – she must be married to ensure Charles' future happiness, he concluded. When his aunt came below stairs, he assisted her into his carriage for the short ride to Longbourn. The two were admitted to the dining room where the family was lingering over luncheon. Introductions were made and the Lady was invited to join them. "Miss Bennet, it is lovely to see you again," Catherine said affectionately to Jane.

Jane smiled sweetly: "Yes, my Lady, it is a pleasure to see you again so soon."

"Is Mr. Collins here?" Catherine asked, inquiring after her parson.

"No my Lady, Mr. Collins left earlier this morning," Mrs. Bennet replied, neglecting to mention the failed proposal.

"Miss Bennet, I was fortunate enough to make the acquaintance of Mr. Bingley and Miss Bingley this morning," Catherine told her, casting a teasing smile at Darcy.

"Miss Bingley has returned from Town?" Elizabeth asked with apprehension.

"Yes, she made a brief appearance," Darcy replied as he flashed his aunt a mischievous smile, "but she has already returned to Town with Mr. Bingley."

"Indeed, Miss Bingley has much to recommend her, I must say," Catherine chuckled as the Bennets looked on in confusion.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please forgive any OOC or off-canon references! Thank you for your lovely comments and reviews!)

(I apologize to all the Mary and Collins fans who hoped to see them together. I originally considered matching her with a less ridiculous Collins but I kept him as a toad and could not force the toad on our sweet Mary. Sorry!)


	11. Now I See

**This Never Happened Before**

**Chapter 11: ****Now I See**

(**Previously:** Mary rejected Collins' proposal. Caroline Bingley made an unexpected appearance and was quickly banished to London.)

Catherine observed the Bennet sisters with a discerning eye. She observed that Elizabeth was beautiful but her older sister was extraordinarily beautiful. _"Why did Darcy choose Elizabeth?"_ she wondered. _"She must be highly accomplished,"_ she concluded. Determined to know the extent of her accomplishments, she began her inquiry: "Do you draw, Miss Elizabeth?" she inquired.

"No, my Lady, nor do my sisters," Elizabeth replied, smiling at Darcy.

"None of you, that is very strange but I suppose you had no opportunity. Mr. Bennet, you should have taken your daughters to Town every spring for the benefit of the masters," Catherine suggested.

"Oh Lady Catherine, I wish we had done that as well but Mr. Bennet hates town," Mrs. Bennet explained.

"Has your governess left you?" Catherine asked Elizabeth, who had as yet not diverted her attention from Darcy.

"We never employed a governess, Lady Catherine. Unfortunately our estate does not afford such luxuries," Mrs. Bennet replied.

Catherine was startled by this response: "Five daughters brought up at home without a governess, I never heard of such a thing! You must have been a slave to their education, Mrs. Bennet," she exclaimed.

"Oh dear no!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed. "My husband and I both saw to their education. Our daughters never lacked for anything, our library is so well maintained. Of course, I saw to their embroidery and sewing skills."

"Are any of your sisters out in society?" she asked Elizabeth who was still gazing adoringly at Darcy.

"Oh yes my Lady, all five of my daughters are out, we are so proud of them," Mrs. Bennet replied. Mary observed the illustrious Lady and was grateful that she was not the subject of such interrogations.

Catherine was appalled! "The younger sisters out before the eldest is married? I never heard of such a thing!"

"I imagine things are done quite differently here in our humble county, Lady Catherine," Mrs. Bennet replied, feeling quite deflated.

Having found absolutely no accomplishments and nothing to recommend Elizabeth, she continued her interrogation: "Do you play piano forte and sing?" she inquired to the smiling Elizabeth.

Elizabeth directed her smile toward the Lady: "Only when forced, my Lady," she replied, her eyes sparkling.

Noticing the affection between Darcy and Elizabeth, Catherine smiled: "Darcy, you must force her," she said, prompting giggles from the sisters. "I have heard that you are quite a lively young woman, Miss Elizabeth," Catherine observed.

"I am surprised that Mr. Collins would make such an observation, Aunt Catherine!" Darcy exclaimed.

"Mr. Collins is not my only source of information, Darcy," she told him, recalling her visit from a most beloved sister.

~~oo~~

While Lady Catherine was being entertained in the drawing room, Darcy and Elizabeth were in the study with Mr. Bennet. Darcy knew he had to disclose the unfortunate event of the morning at Netherfield and struggled to find the appropriate words. He and his aunt had come to regard the event with some amusement; however he doubted that Elizabeth or her father would find any humor in the near-disaster. He paced in front of the windows, attempting to formulate the best method of disclosing the event.

"Mr. Darcy, it appears that you have something of great importance to discuss with us. Perhaps you should just give us the facts," Mr. Bennet insisted.

Darcy stopped pacing, realizing that he was alarming his betrothed. He pulled a chair up close to a worried Elizabeth and held her hand as he began the story. "First of all, I must tell you that nothing has occurred that will prevent our marriage, my love," he told her, trying to alleviate her fears. "Miss Bingley returned to Netherfield this morning and attempted to place me in a compromising situation, to force my hand," he told them. Elizabeth gasped and Mr. Bennet turned beet red. "I am pleased to report that she was unsuccessful," he told them, stroking her hand and doing his best to remain calm.

"_Mr. Darcy!"_ Elizabeth whispered as she realized the gravity of the situation.

"Fortunately, she entered my aunt's chamber instead of mine," he said as he held her hand tightly and directed his gaze at Mr. Bennet. "Earlier this morning, I moved to a smaller chamber, in deference to my aunt. Miss Bingley assumed I was still in the larger chamber and walked in on my aunt in a state of undress," he explained.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy, if your aunt had not arrived, she would have walked in on you and I would have lost you forever!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she burst into tears and laid her head on his shoulder.

He retrieved his handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. "But we have not lost each other, my darling," he told her, still clinging to her hand, "nothing shall prevent us from marrying; I promise you," he told her. "Miss Bingley is on her way back to Town and Charles has assured me that he will deal with her in a most decisive manner," he told them. "Charles begs your forgiveness for his sudden departure, Mr. Bennet."

There was a knock on the door and Lady Catherine entered the study: "May I join you, Mr. Bennet?" she asked, closing the door behind her. The occupants rose and Darcy offered his chair to his aunt. Mr. Bennet suppressed a smile at the bold audacity of the grand Lady as they resumed their seats. "I must assure you in the strongest terms, Mr. Bennet, that my nephew was not a party to the events at Netherfield this morning and was not exposed to the indelicacies displayed by Miss Bingley," she told him, using her most authoritative tone.

Elizabeth grasped her hand and addressed the Lady as she attempted to suppress her tears: "Oh Lady Catherine, I must thank you most sincerely. If you had not come to Hertfordshire, I would most certainly be suffering from a broken heart this morning," she lamented. "I shall be eternally grateful for your involvement," she told the Lady, as she dabbed her eyes.

Catherine patted Elizabeth's hand and smiled: "You are most welcome, to be sure, and I am glad to have been of assistance; but it seems that your gratitude ultimately should be directed to Mr. Collins. I would not have come hither were it not for his letter." Mr. Bennet and Darcy exchanged startled glances. "Yes, Mr. Bennet, Mr. Collins wrote to me about your daughter's intention to be united with my nephew. Since I had long held the belief that Darcy was meant for my own daughter, I came immediately to investigate."

"Aunt Catherine, I beg of you…"

Catherine ignored her nephew's objections: "Of course, I have since come to believe that Darcy was meant for your Elizabeth, Mr. Bennet," she told him, smiling contentedly, thinking of her beloved sister's visit. "However, I never would have journeyed to Hertfordshire were it not for the letter," she explained.

Darcy rose to his full height and addressed his aunt: "Am I to understand that I am to credit my future happiness to the interference of that insipid toad?" he asked, exasperated with the sudden turn of events.

"Despite his original intentions, Darcy, that insipid toad has most certainly guaranteed that you and your Elizabeth will enjoy a most delightful marriage," Catherine suggested with a smile, wondering if her sister had also sent the parson to Hertfordshire.

Mr. Bennet did not attempt to hide his amusement: "I have always held the lowly toads in the highest regard, Mr. Darcy. Their role of pest control is widely undervalued; however, they are quite effective at relieving us of undesirable creatures," he said with a smirk.

Elizabeth and Catherine both laughed at Mr. Bennet's profound statement; Darcy closed his eyes and shook his head. "We owe Mr. Toad a debt of gratitude, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth told him with a sly smile.

"I shall agree to no such thing and no one outside of this room is ever to learn of this morning's events," he insisted defiantly.

"It is quite early in the day but I believe that a drink is called for; will you join us Lady Catherine," Mr. Bennet inquired as he pulled a bottle of brandy out of his desk.

"Mr. Bennet, I assure you that I never indulge in alcohol this early in the day," Catherine told him with a commanding tone, "however; considering the present circumstances, I shall make an exception," she told him with a sly smile.

Mr. Bennet then realized that he had an unexpected ally in the well-renowned Lady Catherine de Bourgh. As they raised their glasses, Mr. Bennet offered a toast: "To Mr. Collins!" and the ladies repeated the sentiment with enthusiasm.

Darcy hesitated, loath to drink to the interfering parson; however, relenting to their insistent glares, he raised his glass: "To Mr. Toad!" he exclaimed and they all drank to the toad.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please forgive any OOC or off-canon references! Thank you for your lovely comments and reviews! And let's all take a moment and thank Mr. Toad, shall we?)


	12. It Finally Happened

**This Never Happened Before**

**Chapter 12: ****It Finally Happened**

(**Previously:** Lady Catherine accepted the betrothal of her nephew to Elizabeth Bennet and reluctant gratitude was expressed for a most undeserving toad.)

Lady Catherine journeyed back home to Rosings after accepting the fact that Darcy was, after all, not destined to marry her daughter. _"But how shall I break the news to poor Anne,"_ she wondered. _"Certainly she will be devastated; she had so long hoped for a match with her dashing cousin!"_ she thought. She would have to be calm and break the news as gently as possible, she concluded.

She began hesitantly as they sat in the drawing room, waiting for dinner to be served: "Anne dear, I have no wish to distress you, however, I must relay what I learned in Hertfordshire. Apparently, Darcy has met a young woman there whom he intends to marry," she said, hoping that her dear daughter would not be crushed by the terrible news.

Anne had no reaction.

"He is betrothed to Miss Elizabeth Bennet," the Lady continued.

Anne nodded her head: "I see," she said quietly.

"I know you must be terribly disappointed, dearest, since we had so long hoped that you would be united with Darcy," the Lady began.

Anne hung her head.

"However, we must be strong and hold firm to our faith that you shall one day make a successful match," she continued.

"Yes, Mama," Anne said quietly.

Concluding that her daughter was unable to speak, she continued: "I do not blame you for being upset, dearest," she told her dear daughter.

"I am not upset, Mama. I had no desire to marry William," Anne told her mother quite plainly.

Lady Catherine was astonished: "Why did you not tell me?" she asked.

"I apologize, Mama. I did not wish to disappoint you," she replied quietly, hanging her head.

"Well then, we shall find you a better match," she said, thinking of her beloved sister's visit.

~~oOo~~

_Rosings kitchen maid to market delivery man: "Miss de Bourgh was released from her engagement to Mr. Darcy."_

_Market delivery man to milliner: "Miss de Bourgh is no longer engaged to Mr. Darcy."_

_Milliner to blacksmith: "Miss de Bourgh is not engaged to Mr. Darcy."_

_Blacksmith to groomsman: "Miss de Bourgh is not engaged." _

_Groomsman to Rochester footman: "Miss de Bourgh was never engaged."_

~~oOo~~

The following day, two gentlemen called on the ladies of Rosings and were escorted into the drawing room. "Justice Branson, I had no idea you were in Kent! What a pleasure to see you!" exclaimed Lady Catherine upon their entrance.

"Yes, Lady Catherine, Andrew and I are spending the holidays at Rochester," Justice Arthur Branson explained, naming his beloved ancestral estate in Kent. "The festivities in London hold no appeal for us!" he exclaimed proudly.

Andrew Branson echoed his father's sentiments: "Yes, Lady Catherine and Miss de Bourgh, there is nowhere I would rather spend the holidays than in our beloved Kent. Would you not agree, Miss de Bourgh?" he asked, with a charming smile. "My Mama shall be so pleased to see you looking so well, Miss de Bourgh. You must come to Rochester for dinner during the holidays," Andrew told her.

==oo==

St. James Church, Meryton, Hertfordshire: Banns Announcement, 1 December, 1811

I publish the banns of Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Derbyshire and Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Hertfordshire. If any of you know cause or just impediment why these two persons should not be joined together in Holy Matrimony, ye are to declare it. This is the first time of asking.

==oo==

_**Meryton Daily Mirror:**_ Announcement Page, 4 December, 1811

**Engagements:** Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Bennet of Longbourn are pleased to announce the engagements of their daughters, Miss Jane Bennet to Mr. Charles Bingley of London and Miss Elizabeth Bennet to Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Derbyshire. The double wedding shall be held on 30 December, 1811 at St. James Church, Meryton.

Sir William Lucas and Lady Lucas of Lucas Lodge are pleased to announce the engagement of their oldest daughter, Miss Charlotte Lucas to Rev. William Collins of Kent. The wedding shall be held on 9 January, 1812 at St. James Church, Meryton.

==oo==

St. James Church, Meryton, Hertfordshire: Banns Announcement, 8 December, 1811

I publish the banns of Mr. Charles Bingley of London and Miss Jane Bennet of Hertfordshire. If any of you know cause or just impediment why these two persons should not be joined together in Holy Matrimony, ye are to declare it. This is the second time of asking.

==oo==

Rosings Park Chapel, Hartford, Kent: Banns Announcement, 15 December, 1811

I publish the banns of Reverend William Collins of Kent and Miss Charlotte Lucas of Hertfordshire. If any of you know cause or just impediment why these two persons should not be joined together in Holy Matrimony, ye are to declare it. This is the third time of asking.

==oo==

_**Meryton Daily Mirror:**_ Announcement Page, 4 January, 1812

**Marriages:** A double wedding was held on 30 December, 1811 at St. James Church, Meryton to celebrate the Holy Matrimony of Mr. Charles Bingley to Miss Jane Bennet and Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy to Miss Elizabeth Bennet; Mr. Thomas Bennet proudly escorted both of his daughters down the aisle. Mr. and Mrs. Bingley will make their home at Netherfield Park in Hertfordshire. Mr. and Mrs. Darcy will make their homes at Darcy House in London and Pemberley in Derbyshire.

==oo==

_**Elite Illuminations:**_ Your preeminent purveyor of London luminaries, written by Madame Échotier, 3 January, 1812

Who was the stunning brunette on the arm of our darling Mr. D of D-shire last night at the opera? All of London's elite is filled with curiosity! And the ladies are green with envy! But, more importantly, has Miss HoneyBee of Grosvenor lost her campaign to win the handsome bachelor? Mme. É wants to know!

==oo==

_**The London Daily Gazette:**_ Announcements Section: 7 January, 1812

**Marriages:** 30 December, 1811 at St. James Church, Meryton, Hertfordshire: Mr. Charles Bingley of London to Miss Jane Bennet of Hertfordshire; Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Derbyshire to Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Hertfordshire.

==oo==

_**Elite Illuminations:**_ Your preeminent purveyor of London luminaries, written by Madame Échotier, 9 January, 1812

Wonder no more, Ladies of London! Our darling Mr. D of D-shire has taken a new bride from Hertfordshire. The newly-weds have been seen about Town this week and our Mr. Darling has never looked more content. Has Miss HoneyBee of Grosvenor gone into mourning? Mme. É wants to know!

==oo==

_**Lambton Leading Ledger:**_ Announcements Section: 13January, 1812

**Marriages:** On January 9, 1812, Reverend William Collins was united in Holy Matrimony with Miss Charlotte Lucas of Hertfordshire. Reverend and Mrs. Collins will make their home at Hunsford in Kent.

==oo==

_**Lambton Leading Ledger:**_ Announcements Section: 18 January, 1812

**Engagements:** Lady Catherine de Bourgh is pleased to announce the engagement of her daughter, Miss Anne de Bourgh to Mr. Andrew Branson, both of Kent. The wedding shall be held on 9 March, 1812.

==oo==

_**Elite Illuminations:**_ Your preeminent purveyor of London luminaries, written by Madame Échotier, 20 January, 1812

Another Hertfordshire beauty has married a London luminary: Mr. CeeBee of Grosvenor married the elder sister of our darling Mr. D's bride. In fact, it was a double wedding! Double beauties marrying double dashing gentlemen! Was this a first in Hertfordshire? Mme. É wants to know!

==oo==

_The honor of your presence is requested at a ball to celebrate the engagement of_

_Mr. Andrew R. Branson_

_to_

_Miss Anne C. de Bourgh_

_on Friday the fourteenth of February,_

_Eighteen Hundred and Twelve_

_at six o'clock in the evening_

_Rosings Park, Kent_

==oo==

When Mary Bennet entered the ballroom at Rosings, she had not been prepared for the opulence of the estate, despite Mr. Collins' excruciatingly detailed descriptions of the estate. She felt quite out of place, never having been exposed to such lavish surroundings. She had dressed with more than usual care in her finest gown and had her hair arranged by one of the Rosings ladies maids. Lady Catherine had graciously invited the Bennets, Bingleys and Darcys to stay at Rosings to attend the engagement ball. Mary, now the eldest unmarried sister and introduced as 'Miss Bennet', clung tightly to her father's arm as she curtsied to every new acquaintance. As she waited for the dancing to begin, Darcy approached her with two gentlemen elegantly attired in red military uniforms. "Miss Bennet, may I present my cousin, Lieutenant Richard Fitzwilliam of Matlock and his comrade in arms, Lieutenant Preston Spencer of Northampton," Darcy said proudly with Elizabeth by his side.

Any nervousness or apprehension that Mary had been feeling up to that moment, disappeared in an instant as she beheld the warm smile and intense blue eyes of Lieutenant Spencer. Lieutenant Fitzwilliam had made a joke about the two of them being second sons of earls; however his anecdote went unnoticed by Preston, spellbound by the captivating beauty before him. He quickly requested the first dance and the supper dance, which were graciously accepted. Dropping her father's arm and grasping the arm of the handsome Lieutenant, Mary allowed him to escort her to the dance floor to await the first dance.

==oo==

Rosings Park Chapel, Hartford, Kent: Banns Announcement, 16 February, 1812

I publish the banns of Mr. Andrew Branson of Kent and Miss Anne de Bourgh of Kent. If any of you know cause or just impediment why these two persons should not be joined together in Holy Matrimony, ye are to declare it. This is the third time of asking.

==oo==

_**The London Daily Gazette:**_ Announcements Section: 12 March, 1812

**Marriages:** 9 March, 1812 at Rosings Park Chapel, Hartford, Kent: Mr. Andrew Branson of Kent to Miss Anne de Bourgh of Kent. The couple will make their homes in London and Kent.

==oo==

_**Elite Illuminations:**_ Your preeminent purveyor of London luminaries, written by Madame Échotier, 16 March, 1812

Miss de B of Kent was recently seen on the arm of the ruggedly handsome barrister Mr. B, also of Kent. The heretofore elusive Miss de B appeared to be enthralled with her handsome barrister and vice versa! Has she come out of hiding and joined civilized society? Mme. É wants to know!

==oo==

_**Meryton Daily Mirror:**_ Announcement Page, 4 April, 1812

**Engagements: **Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Bennet are pleased to announce the engagement of their daughter, Miss Mary Bennet to Lieutenant Preston Spencer of Northampton. The wedding shall be held on 14 May, 1812 at St. James Church, Meryton.

==oo==

St. James Church, Meryton, Hertfordshire: Banns Announcement, 12 April, 1812

I publish the banns of Lieutenant Preston Spencer of Northampton and Miss Mary Bennet of Hertfordshire. If any of you know cause or just impediment why these two persons should not be joined together in Holy Matrimony, ye are to declare it. This is the first time of asking.

==oo==

_**Elite Illuminations:**_ Your preeminent purveyor of London luminaries, written by Madame Échotier, 15 April, 1812

Who is the country miss on the arm of the Earl's younger brother? Please do not keep us in suSPENCE! They were seen at the theatre with watchful but unknown elders. Mme. É wants to know!

==oo==

_**Elite Illuminations:**_ Your preeminent purveyor of London luminaries, written by Madame Échotier, 19 April, 1812

Miss HoneyBee of Grosvenor was seen on the arm of the handsome haberdasher, Mr. H. The former linen draper is now haberdasher to London's elite! Is Miss HoneyBee vying to rise to QueenBee status? Buzz! Buzz! Mme. É wants to know!

==oo==

_**The London Daily Gazette:**_ Advertisement Section: 19 April, 1812

**Harding, Howell and Company:** Distributors of haberdashery, fine furs, fans, fabric, silks, muslins, lace, jewelry, perfume, millinery and gloves. First in elegance and fashion! 89 Pall Mall, St. James District.

==oo==

_**The London Daily Gazette:**_ Announcements Section: 22 April, 1812

**Engagements:** Mr. Charles Bingley announces the engagement of his sister, Miss Caroline Bingley of London to Mr. Nicholas Howell of London. The marriage will be held on 25 June, 1812.

==oo==

St. James Church, London: Banns Announcement, 26 April, 1812

I publish the banns of Mr. Nicholas Howell of London and Miss Caroline Bingley of London. If any of you know cause or just impediment why these two persons should not be joined together in Holy Matrimony, ye are to declare it. This is the first time of asking.

==oo==

_**The London Daily Gazette:**_ Announcements Section: 18 May, 1812

**Marriages:** 14 May, 1812: Lieutenant Preston Spencer of Northampton to Miss Mary Bennet of Hertfordshire. The couple will make their homes in London and Northampton.

==oo==

_**The London Daily Gazette:**_ Announcements Section: 25 May, 1812

Deaths: 20 May, 1812, Lord Avery Spencer of Althorp in Northampton. The Earl of Spencer leaves his grieving wife, Lady Amelia Spencer. The Earl and his wife had no surviving children. Lieutenant Preston Spencer inherits the earldom upon the untimely death of his brother.

==oo==

_**The London Daily Gazette:**_ Announcements Section: 27 June, 1812

**Marriages:** 25 June, 1812 at St. James Church, London: Mr. Nicholas Howell of London to Miss Caroline Bingley of London. The couple will make their home in London.

==oo==

_**Elite Illuminations:**_ Your preeminent purveyor of London luminaries, written by Madame Échotier, 30 June, 1812

There has been a bevy of Bennet beauties recently married to London luminaries. Three Bennet sisters have caught handsome husbands of late and Mme. É has it on good authority that there are two more beauties still at home in Hertfordshire. To all of you London lads looking for a beauty: Get thee to Hertfordshire! Who will be the next gentleman to marry a Bennet Beauty? Mme. É wants to know!

~~The End~~

(**Author's Note #1:** The Bransons and the Spencers in this fanfic are fictional ancestors of the lovely families we know today. Harding, Howell and Company was one of the first department stores in London, established in 1809, but the Mr. Howell depicted here is purely fictional.)

(**Author's Note #2: **The last chapter was inspired by _Bingley's Blunder, or the High Fine Art of Gossip_, by OnlyaNovel, on this site. Thank you, OnlyaNovel!)

(**Author's Note #3:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please forgive any OOC or off-canon references! Thank you for staying with me through this crazy, extended one-shot and for your lovely comments and reviews! See you next time!)


End file.
